Forever Changed
by mayball31695
Summary: Bella works for the Volturi. 9 years later she falls in love with a werewolf Jacob Black. The Volturi hates werewolves; she quit working for them & moves. Then Bella meets the Cullens. When the Volturi threatens all werewolves, what will Bella do? BX?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic, so thanks for taking your time reading mine! I hope you enjoy!!! XD**

* * *

Prologue

I smell his every move. I know he's the one they want. After I'm through with him, I shall have my revenge. Finally. After what had happen. They knew who he was to me. Who he is to me. He was my everything. My completion. My sunshine. And yet here I am, grabbing my one and last chance of revenge. I will get my revenge. If it's the last time I do.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Any ideas? Please REVIEW!!! This is only the prologue, more shall come if you hit that green button!!! XD**

**Mayball31695**


	2. Chapter 1 10 Years Ago

**Chapter 1 – Ten Years Ago**

**BPOV**

I remember that day when I became a vampire. I can remember it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

I had just been in a car crash with my very drunken boyfriend Chris, and I was badly injured. I was lucky that Aro was there to save me. If he was never there, I would be dead. Well, technically I am dead. Since I am a vampire.

When Aro created me, he told me two things. 1) Chris didn't make it. I became depressed. Chris was my first real boyfriend. Even though he was an alcoholic, I loved him. 2) I was meant to be a vampire. I have three powerful powers. One power was absorbing other vampire's powers, and second changing my appearances and scent (to human) and third a powerful shield that can block any power mentally and physically. After that, I stayed with the Volturi and became their most powerful bodyguards ever lived.

Being a bodyguard wasn't that bad. All you have to do is make sure your "mater" is safe. I usually guard Aro, but sometimes I guard Marcus. I hardly guard Caius. I would always get a weird vibe from him. My job was okay. For some reason, I always felt like I didn't belong here. I tried to make friends with Jane, but she became jealous she loved Alec but Alec fell in love with me when I came. Hey, how was I supposed to know that Alec had better taste in women? I also ruined Alec and Felix's relationship; Felix had a crush on me too. Sometimes I wonder why I stayed with the Volturi. The answer was simple – I had nowhere else to go.

Sometimes I did assignments for the Volturi. I like doing those assignments because I get to explore the new places I never been to, but the best part was: I got to be there alone. Nobody was there to tell me what to do. I got to gather my thoughts without a disruption. I try to get the assignment that had to take at least a week or two. They were the ones that helped me through my never-ending life.

Then 10 years later, I never thought that I would feel the same way. I got the best assignment for the Volturi. The assignment was simple: to make sure that nothing was out of order. I was to take a trip around the West coast of the Untied States and make sure there were no werewolves. The Volturi hates them. I don't know why though. The Volturi would always refer them as _the_ _enemy._ The best part of this assignment is that it was going to take at least two weeks. Two weeks away from the Volturi and their guards.

I soon landed somewhere in La Push, Washington and there he was. My sunshine. His scent was kind of stinky, like a skunk, but also like a lavender dog. He was about 6"7', had dark skin with very long black hair. He only wore jeans the first time I saw him. He looked so beautiful with that six-pack.

Anyway, I had already changed my scent to human, so he wouldn't know who I was. For a minute there when I lay eyes on him, everything disappeared except him and me. I don't know how long we stared at each other, maybe 5 minutes, 10 minutes, or even an hour. I soon began to run. I had to get out of there to warn the Volturi. I must report him to the Volturi. "Wait!" I hear him yell. I heard his footsteps running after me. He must not know who I am. I may have to kill him. _But he was so beautiful._ _Stop it! He's a dog_, A voice said inside of me. _He's the enemy. _I ran faster. As fast as I could. I soon reached a small town in Idaho when I stopped hearing his footsteps. I sniffed the air. All humans. One of them will be my energy snack.

Only about an hour later, I started to smell the scent again. Only this time, the scent skunk. I started to run, but they surrounded me. Right before they surrounded me, I changed my appearance and scent to human again. I changed my appearance to a teenager. Perfect. I wondered if they were here to fight. I was ready to fight if I had to. I was never in a real fight, because of my power, but all I could do right now was use my protective shield.

The lavender dog spoke first. "You."

"Me." I said calmly. I smiled. They smelled me and I smelled human.

"You were in the forest. Just a few hours ago."

"I'm sorry?" I act so innocently.

"Yes. It was you! You were in the forest in Washington at first!"

"I'm sorry you're mistaken. I was here, with my aunt and uncle. I'm staying with them for the weekend."

"No! I am certain that it was you. I smelled you."

"Um okay a little creepy. And what did I smell like?"

"Human."

"Are you on drugs or something? Because maybe I _am_ human."

"No!" He yelled again. "Something was off. You smelled human at first, but then your scent changed. It became…"

"I'm sorry. But I'm a little confused. What are you? Trying to smell me!? Are you some type of psycho stalker?"

"But for a second, you smelled like a vampire!"

"What? A vampire? There are only humans in this parallel universe."

"Okay whatever. Now I got a question for you. Are you some type of gang gangster of something? Cuz what's the deal with the hair?" I smiled.

"We are not gangsters!" The dog with black hair yelled again. Geez, does that leach have some bad anger management problems?

"Chill Black." The tallest guy there said. I would be guessing that he was the Alpha dog. He also had long black hair, but he was 6"11' I think. "I am deeply sorry miss. I am afraid we have wasted your time here."

"It's quite alright. I do have a lot of men waiting for me though. If you know what I mean. Excuse me boys." I grinned. They would never know who I am.

I walked toward a random house. "Dogs." I mumbled.

The next day, I walked outside. Luckily it was a fogged day, so it would take me a day or two to get back. As I was about to run, I smelled the dog again. Decided to play a little game, I said, "What's up leach?"

It was the same dog. The dog that smelled like a lavender dog. "I know who you are. Or better yet, what you are."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." I changed my scent to human again. He gasped. He lunched for me, but I was too quick for him. I grabbed him before he touched the ground and swung him to a tree. I walked to him, and said, "You and your dog friends will soon be extinct." I looked into his eyes. His green eyes. Then everything froze. Everything disappeared again. All I could see was him.

"You feel it too?" He said weakly.

"Yeah." What was I saying? That I had a "love feeling" with a leach?

"I knew you were here. I knew I had to find you. I think I imprinted you."

Great, just great. I was in love with a dog. Stupid imprint.

_A week later in the Volturi's palace _

"I am telling you! Nothing is out of the ordinary! Washington had no vampires or werewolves." I had to lie. It was the only way to save them. To save my Jacob.

"Not even the Cullens?" Caius asked.

"No. Their house was empty. I didn't smell any scent of vampires at all." The Cullens coven included 6 people. Their names were: Carlisle, Emse, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They were one of the few covens that didn't have humans as food, they chose the hard way. They hunt animals. I was always fascinated with that theory.

"Okay. I wonder where my good old friend was now a days."

"Um Aro, there is a something I would like to speak to you about. Privately." I shot a look at Jane.

"Jane, would you excuse us a moment privately please?" I smiled. I love it when I get on her nerves. Jane forced herself to smile, and left. She mumbled something, but I couldn't catch every word.

"Now Isabella, what would you like to talk about?"

"Um please call me Bella. Well, I would like to take a break. Have a vacation."

"Why yes of course you may! You have been with us for 10 years nonstop. Everybody deserves a vacation now and then. You may leave the day after tomorrow and come back whenever you like."

"Thank you Aro." I left quickly. I had to get out of there before Aro became suspicious. With a touch of my skin, he would know everything. He would know that I betrayed them, the powerful Volturi clan. The Volturi had 3 vampires. They are: Aro can read your memories with physical contact; Marcus can sense relationships and Caius. Caius doesn't have a power. But there were more bodyguards than the vampires in the clan.

I quickly walked out of there and silently ran to my room. As I approached my door, there was someone there blocking my way. As I should of known, it was Jane.

"Is it true? That you're leaving?"

"No I'm not leaving, I'm taking a vacation. Pardon me Jane, but I really do need to pack." I tried to make my way to my room, but Jane wouldn't nudge.

"A vacation? Ha! I know what you're doing. I know about them dogs."

"Dogs? There are no dogs here. Or anywhere. Do you remember? IT was I who went to Washington and came back without a scratch."

"Ha! Miss Isabella, I know you may think that I may not be that smart, but I can smell a traitor a mile away." With that, she left. Then all of the sudden, all these thoughts came running through my head. _Did she really know about Jacob Back? Or is she bluffing? She's probably just messing with my head. _I was about to enter my room, but I heard another voice. Alec's voice.

"Don't go." He pleaded.

"I have to Alec. You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me."

"I'm sorry. Please I need to pack."

"Then let me go with you. I know you don't need a vacation. You're on a mission."

"I can't. You wouldn't understand."

"But I want to."

"I'm sorry Alec. But I have to go. Sorry." With that, I entered my room. I closed the door, and pressed my ears on it. I heard Alec leave a few minutes later. Poor boy, when well he ever get take a message?

After I was done packing, I held my suitcase and walked out the door. I was ready to start a new life. My new life with my lavender dog.

As I got to New York, I left my suitcase and everything else and bought some new clothes. I had to make my "disappearance" look real. I wanted to make then think I settled in New York. So I bought a house there. So after shopping (I don't really enjoy shopping), I headed to La Push, Washington.

When I was somewhere in Washington, I first smelled a vampire scent. It didn't seem familiar, but it was defiantly a vampire scent. I followed the scent. There were six of them. I knew they weren't with the Volturi, but you can't ever be too careful. I kept my distance as I followed them. They finally stopped at Forks, Washington. I realized why they stopped. They were the Cullens.

"Welcome friend. I presume you were wondering who I am." I heard a voice said. It was Carlisle, I think. He has blond hair, and looks as though like a model. He's about 6"1, 6"2 I think. Behind him, was his beloved Emse. Emse stands about 5"6' with caramel-colored hair with a slender body. Her face was a heart faced with dimples. Soon afterwards, 4 more vampires came. The first one from the right side was tall, extremely muscular with curly dark hair and dimpled cheeks. I believe he was Emmett. Next to him was probably Rosalie. She's tall with long wavy blonde hair. Next to Rosalie, was a short girl with a pixie-style hair who I presumed is named Alice. She had her hands tied with another man who was her husband, Jasper. Jasper was a tall man with blond hair and was muscular but lean.

"The name's Bella." I said coldly. I decided I could trust them. Since they were kind of against the Volturi. "Do you live here?"

"Why yes we do. Are you just passing by, or are you planning to stay here in Forks?"

"Actually, I'm on my way to La Push." Alice gasped.

"You don't want to go there." Rosalie said.

"It's quite alright. Them dogs won't hurt me. I already know about the treaty. But I'm an exception."

"An exception?"

"Yes. I am the exception."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Yes, but now is not the time. Now may I leave?"

"Yes Ms. Bella, you may leave."

I nodded them. I knew I would be back. I would ask them if I could join their coven. But first I need to see Jacob.

I got to La Push in a flash. The first thing I did was sniff out the area. There was no scent of vampires. Just werewolves. I smiled. All I had to do now was find Jacob. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around. It was Jacob. I smiled. Exactly who I was looking for.

_One week later_

"I have to go." I said to Jacob. We were in his small room in his small house along the beach.

"You don't have to go." He teased. God, he's so beautiful. I can't stop staring at him.

"Yes I do. If I don't go soon, they're going to have a search party for me." God I couldn't stop smiling. "If I don't go now, I can't leave." I was only going back to Italy, to tell them that I was leaving the Volturi for good. I wanted to stay with Jacob here in La Push. But first, I had to do something first.

"Alright. But hurry back."

I jumped out the window and ran to their house. I hope they would accept me; I didn't know where else to turn to.

As it turns out, they saw me coming. Well, maybe just Alice.

They all lined up alone the house. Carlisle smiled at me. "Welcome Bella. I believe you already know out names." I nodded. "Welcome to my coven."


	3. AN: I'M GONE

A/N: I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR TWO WEEKS BECAUSE I WILL BE IN CHINA FOR TWO WEEKS!!! SORRY GUYS, BUT SCHOOL CALLS! XD

I would also like to point out that every story in my favorites is recommended by me!!! So check them out!!

I'm out of here!!! LOL (I always wanted to say that! XD)

Mayball31695


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys I'm back from China! Yay! China was amazing! Everything there was different an experience everybody should experience! And omg shopping was sooooooo much fun! I think shopping was the best part of the whole trip! Okay back to the story, here's chapter 2.**

**Don't forget to review!!!**

**Chapter 2 – The vision**

**BPOV**

That was 10 years ago. The 10 longest years of my life. Now, I'm happy. I never thought I could be so happy. It's only been a few months since I left, but it felt like I've been here forever.

I live with the Cullens now. I have grown fond of them. They are nice people. Alice, Rosalie and I have become great friends, best friends even. Emmett is a big laugh, and Jasper, is well Jasper. You're probably wondering how the Cullens knew when I came to them that day I left the Volturi. It turns out that Alice can see the future. Interesting huh? I also found out that Jasper could feel your emotions and change them.

I attend Forks high school with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle and Emse are our "adopted" parents. We are all adopted, so it's not so weird when you Alice and Jasper making lovey-dovey eyes or when Rose and Emmett's hands are twisted together.

Alice and I are juniors while Jasper, Rose and Emmett are seniors when it happened. Alice saw something in the future about Jacob. That was weird, because she couldn't see them at all in the future. But this one was the one premonition she had to see.

The Volturi are coming.

And I know exactly why. They're coming because I betrayed them.

I rushed to Jacob. I had to make sure he was all right. He was in danger. Because of me.

"Bella? Are you all right? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Billy Black, a.k.a. Jacob's dad asked me as I approached the Black's house.

"The Volturi are coming. There is no time to wait. We have to hurry." Billy nodded. "Where is Jacob?"

"Out in the garage, working of his car." **(A/N: Jacob's done with high school.) **I ran to the garage. When I saw him, I smiled. He was sitting on his favorite chair, sleeping. He looked so peaceful. So innocent. He woke up a few seconds later. "Hey babe, what time is it?"

"A little past 2."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Well, yes I am. But Alice saw something." I told exactly what Alice told me.

"I'll warn the pack."

"I want you to get out of here. They'll be after you the most because of me."

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll be ready for them."

"I'm not worry about the pack. I'm worry about you. Jacob, they are even more powerful than me. With or without their bodyguards. Caius may not have a power, but he is an aggressive fighter. You should see him, he trains every single day. And without sleep…"

"It's alright Bella. Sweetie, the pack and I will fight even harder." He leans in for a kiss. I kissed him with passion, wanting more. If I had a choice, I would be with him, 24/7. But I had to go to school. Like I needed an education. Vampires have a photographic memory, so I really just needed to learn these "educational" stuff once. Which I did with Chris. Chris, my first real boyfriend. He seems like a faded memory now. It was only ten years ago though. Ten long years.

But anyways, I pulled away from Jacob. "Go find your pack. I gotta get back to school." He nodded. I gave him a small kiss on the side of his cheek. I ran back toward Forks high school. I got back in time for chemistry. But my mind wondered. I hope Jacob's all right. I don't know what to do without him.

Jacob's POV

I ran to the forest and shifted into my wolf side. I howled. _What is it Jacob?_ Seth asked.

_We need to meet. Alice saw something we all need to discuss._ I thought. _Where are you right now? Where is everybody else?_

_Quil is with Claire. _**(A/N: Quil already imprinted Claire. Claire is about 3 years old now.)** _Emily is with Leah, they're shopping I think. _I snorted. Leah shopping? She's the most boyish girl I know. Besides my Bella. My Sweet Bella.

_Jacob…_ Seth said.

_Sorry. Can you get all of them please? It's am emergency._

_I'm on it!_

I always liked Seth. Even though he's a young kid, he got one great personality.

_Thanks Jacob. _

_You're welcome._

I ran toward Seth. Within 5 minutes, everybody came.

_What is it Jacob?_ Leah asked. _Emily gonna get mad if I'm not back there in an hour._

_Bella just told me something really important. The Volturi are coming. Soon._

_How soon?_ Embry asked.

_Alice predicts about three weeks. Maybe a little more. Look, we don't have a lot of time. What do you think we should do? _I answered.

_We should kill them if they cross._ Leah sneered.

_But they have more power than the Cullens. We don't know how strong they've grown since Bella left._ I said.

_Well, we'll be ready. We'll give them all we got._

We morphed back to human form after the meeting. I ran back to my garage. They only thing that can keep me sane besides my Bella is fixing cars. Those words that Sam said kept ringing in my head. _We'll give them all we got._ I just hope that's enough.

**Thanks again for reading!!! Please hit the review button!!! If you have any ideas?? Are you curious what's going to happen to the Pack??? Do you think you know what's going to happen??? Review and state you mind! 0.o XD**

**Mayball31695**


	5. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 – Getting Ready**

**BPOV**

It has been a week since Alice had that vision. I hope Jacob and the pack are preparing for the Volturi. It feels like an eternity since I saw Jacob, but really it's been a week. Sam have them training, and I sadly agreed to stay out of the way for a while.

I have no idea if the Aro knew that I'm living with the Cullens and that my boyfriend is a beta male of the pack. Sam is the Alpha male of the pack. There is also Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Colin and Brandy. There are also some new werewolves – John, Randy and Travis - but they couldn't train because they were too young and had school and I don't think Sam would want them to die in their first battle against the vampires.

Anyways while I am in history, I should be taking notes instead of being a worried girlfriend. I'm so glad there's only a few minutes left of today's class. I cant' wait until I can run to see Jacob. I need to see Jacob. I need to make sure Jacob's okay. If he were dead, I would probably kill myself. I can't live my life with my Jacob. My sun. Without my Jacob, everything will turn dark. I can't live my life with everything dark. Not again. Not after Chris… No. I mustn't think about Chris. He is my past. My _human_ past. Most of my human memories have faded away from my mind. Why can't Chris? I can barely remember my parents' name. I think their names are Charlie and Renee Swan. I had a 7 year old sister names Elizabeth too. Wow, she's my age. 17 years old. I can't believe I can't remember my own family's name, and I still remember Chris! Why is that?

_Because of what he did to you_, a voice said inside of me.

_No! You must forget about that! It is all in the past now, you must prepare you future with Jacob._ Another voice screamed inside of me. Just then, the bell rang. I smiled at Alice, and ran toward La Push. I got there in less than 2 minutes (I would of gotten there sooner, but there was humans around.) I ran to Jacob's house right when Jacob walked out the front door.

"Hey Bella!" He hugged me then he kissed me on my lips. "How was your day?"

"It was the same as always. How was your day?"

"It was fine. Sam is still 'training' us hard though."

"Yeah?" I smiled. I'm glad Sam is taking this very seriously.

'Yeah. We're on our break now."

I gave him a glare. If you knew Sam, you would know that Sam would usually never allow break time.

"Okay, I snuck out of training so I can meet you Bella." Jacob tried a puppy face. Ugh I really hate the puppy face now. Who can say no to that unbelievably cute face?

"Jacob, please don't fight this. You know I can't stand this either. I feel the same way too. But if saving you means we can't see each other for a few weeks, then that's what I will have to do."

"Okay Bella, you're right. I know I should be training, but without being with you…"

"I know, Jacob sweetie, I know." We kissed fully on the lips. "Okay, we have to get you back to training."

"Walk with me?" I smiled and nodded. We held each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes as we walked. We didn't stop staring in each other's eyes until we heard an interruption.

"There you are Jacob. We were wondering where you went." Sam said as he changed back to human form.

I laughed. "Get back to training Jacob." I kissed him on his check very fast. Jacob walked toward the park.

"Don't worry Bella. Jacob will be trained and ready to fight the Volturi when the come."

"I hope so. Bye guys." I ran back to my house, praying that this training with Sam is enough.

**So, what did Chris do when Bella was still human? You guys probably hate me because Edward isn't here yet. But please don't! HE WILL BE IN THE STORY SOON! All you have to do is wait and read!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! I really want to hear your thoughts about my story!**

**Mayball31695**


	6. Chapter 4 The Revenge Plan

**Hey guys! I would like to thank everybody who reviewed!!! If you didn't review, you would have not been seeing the next chapter! So thanks a bunch!**

**Chapter 4 – The Revenge Plan**

**BPOV**

"Alice, why are there 50 pairs of brand new shoes in my room?" I asked Alice.

"Because silly, you need them!" Alice giggled.

"Alice, I already have a lot of pairs of shoes. I still haven't worn the other 50 pairs of shoes you gave me last month!"

"You still need them." Alice said with a puppy face. Ever since I became a Cullen, I have adopted their life style. I go hunting for animal blood; I have also learned that you should never get on Alice's bad side.

"Okay fine. I need the shoes. Thanks Alice." I rolled my eyes. Someday, I'm going to refuse the shoes.

Alice giggled. "So, still thinking about Jacob?"

"Yes. I hope he's alright."

"Jacob will be fine. Don't you worry. The Volturi wouldn't hurt him and the other werewolves as long as we're here."

"How is that?"

"Because when Aro read your mind, then they'll back away."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I can see the future remember?"

"Al-eee!" We heard Jasper yell. **(A/N: A corny nickname, I know.)**

"Oh. Jasper's home! That means they're done hunting! I'll talk to you later Bella!" Alice skipped out of my room. I glanced out the window that had a view of the forest. I can't stop worrying about Jacob. Is he all right? Is this too much training? Does the Volturi know that I am here living with the Cullens? Would that stop then from hurting the pack? What would they do to me if they found out I was a traitor? Would they execute me? What would happen with the Cullens? Would they be executed too because of me? No, if that happens, I will hunt the Volturi down. If they touch my family, then they have a death wish. But how? How can I destroy them? It's one against the Volturi, their guards and their wives. It's too many of them. How will I get my revenge if they harm any of my family members?

All of the sudden, everything looks like a dream. My vision was unclear. I forgot I absorbed Alice's power. Okay what do I see? I see Aro and Marcus talking in the Volturi castle. What are they talking about? I hear Aro say, "Are you sure he's the one we want?"

"I'm positive." Marcus replied.

"Okay. Then we shall visit him after our little trip to Washington." Aro and Marcus had an evil grin on both of their faces. Then the vision faded away. My vision became the forest again. What are they talking about? Who's the one? What do the Volturi want from him? Is he going to turn into a vampire?

Once again, my vision starts to fade. I'm seeing another vision again. This time, the vision is in a dark, pit-black room. Why does this room seem familiar? I will figure that out later. Anyways, Aro enters the room and walks to the human. The human looks like a little pray. I can't really see his face, since he was lying on the floor facing the wall. I think he had brownish hair, maybe bronze. I can't really tell. Anyways, Aro grabs him and bites him. Then Marcus and Caius comes in the room and bites him. The vision was horrible! The human was screaming, "Help me! Please!" I wanted to help him, although I don't know why. I just had a feeling that I would see him soon. But why would the Volturi want him? Why did they share the human? They never did that before. There are plenty of feeders in the castle. The venom! There was so much venom. It was enough to make a very powerful vampire. He must be the one! But why? I want to find out. I have a feeling I will know soon enough.

**Who's the one? Why does the Volturi want him? Haha I think you should already know by now! I only wanted to put a little description, but I think you should already know who he is… **

REVIEW OR YOU WON'T SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! MY GOAL IS TO GET AT LEAST 3 REIVEWS A CHAPTER!!!


	7. Chapter 5 My Beautiful Angel Say What?

**So here's chapter 5. I want to thank everybody who reviewed!!! I have over 80 visitors and 150 hits, but I really need the reviews increase!! SO please review when you're done reading!! Thanks!**

**Chapter 5 – My beautiful Angel Say What?**

**Jacob's POV**

The Volturi are coming in about 2 days.

I haven't slept for 5 days.

I haven't seen my Bella in a week. I miss her. I love her. I want to be with her right now. Not just now, forever. Every minute of every day.

I am going to ask her to marry me.

Bella doesn't know that when I snuck out of training, I went to the mall and bought a ring. A proposal ring. It's really a small ring though. It's only a 3-carrot ring. Well, 2 ½. But that doesn't matter. All that matter is that Bella is mine and I am hers. If anyone hurts my precious Bella, they will have to deal with me first. Without Bella, I don't know what I'll do. I would be nothing. Without Bella…

"Hey Jacob baby." I heard a harmony music say.

Bella. My sweet bells.

"Hey yourself. Miss me?" I kissed her on her forehead as she wraps her arm around my waist.

"Too much. Is Sam's training too much?"

"No. It's not even hard." I smiled. God she's so beautiful.

"Good. Let's take a walk."

"You read my mind."

We walked on the beach in silence for about a minute, holding each other's hands. I felt so nervous. Why? All I wanted to ask her to marry me. What's so hard about that?

"Jacob, why are you so nervous?" **(A/N: Bella can absorb more than one power at a time. Like Peter's first power in Heroes. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you should totally watch Heroes! It rocks!)**

Shoot, she knows I'm nervous.

"Well, I'm glad you asked me that. There's something I wanted to ask you…"

"Jacob, wait. I have something I want to ask first. Is that okay?"

I nodded. How can I say no to a beautiful angel?

"I want you to leave. Tonight."

My beautiful angel say what?

"Leave? Like get out of the town?"

"Yes, sort of. More like out of the country. I can't stand seeing you in danger. If the Volturi are really going to have a fight…"

"No Bella. I can't leave the pack. I'm their best fighter."

"No Jacob! They will kill you in a split second of they knew I was involved with you!"

"Why? I can't leave like a coward! I got to be up there! With the others! I can't leave them!"

"Yes you can. For me. Please? I can't even think how my life without you would be anywhere good!"

Does she really want me to leave? I read her eyes. Her eyes showed that she was really telling the truth. She really wanted me to leave.

I took a deep breath, and said, "Okay Bella. I'll make a deal with you. I will leave Washington of you will answer my question."

""Okay, what's your question?" She smiled again. I got down on one knee.

"Bella, I have only known you for a few months. Those months have been nothing but happy memories for me. And I would really love to make more of those happy memories forever. Bella Swan Cullen, would you marry me?"

Bella's eyes started to become watery.

"Yes. For an eternity. Yes!" Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me and I kissed me back. The kiss was passionate and sweet. I placed the ring in the rightful owner, my fiancée, the soon-to-be Mrs. Jacob Black. My Bella.

"Oh Jacob, you didn't have to buy me a ring."

"Yes I did. I want the wedding to be perfect. I have everything planned out already. We will have everybody here facing the sunset while we say our vows. We…" Bella looked at me. "We will talk about this after I come back from my 'trip'."

"Thank you." Bells smiled gracefully. God, I would do anything in the world to see her smile.

"Come on, I gotta get back to the pack." We turned back toward the house. I grabbed Bella and carried her the bridal style.

"Jacob, put me down this instant!" Bella became serious.

"No, I got to practice this." She smiled again. She kissed me fully on the lips. My angel is in my arms. My soon-to-be wife. She is mine. Forever.

**Remember to Review!!!**

**Mayball31695**


	8. Chapter 6 A Bad Mistake

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 6. I know it's short, but it's really important to the story!!! **

**I also would like to thank my friends at school: Ashley, Sydney, Emma (gummiebears - also read her story too!!) and Reed. Thanks for helping me guys! I would also like to thank those of you who reviewed my story: Who Are You I Am Me, MaximumReader508, Niki Gallow, ItsTimeToDance, Jacob Black Ooft... Phitt, Jasperismylover, Rebekka290 and YukiYumena! If you seriously hate my story, or just the fact that's Jacob and Bella's together (don't worry, they won't be for long!), then you should totally check out Gummiebears, YukiYumena, Jasperismylover, and Itstimetodance's stories!!! If you like Maximum ride and you're a huge fan of FAX (I am! FAX ROCKS!!) then you should check out Who Are You I Am Me, MaximumReader508, Itstimetodance, and Jacob Black Ooft... Phitt's stories! They are great!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 6 – A Bad Mistake**

**Jacob's POV**

It has been 10 hours since I left La Push. I have been driving down to California since then. I would have run, but my sweet Bella wanted me to stay in human form because it'll be harder for the Volturi to find me. Oh, my sweet Bella thinks of everything. The plan, ahem, I mean her plan was that I was to drive toward California, but stop at the state like of Oregon and ditch the car there. There will be a guy there who would switch places with me; I would give him my car and clothes and he would give me his. Next, I will drive toward Idaho. That other guy will continue into California. When I hit Montana, I will again ditch the car and rest in a cabin nearby. There will me a guy who will take me to the airport. After, I will fly to South America and stay there until Bella calls me. Great plan, huh? Of course it is, Bella thought of it.

So I think it's another hour until I reach that guy I'm supposed to switch with. I took a sip of watch as I listened to the song called "When You're Gone" By Avril Lavigne. This is how I feel about Bella. I need her. I have to be with her or I will break into a million pieces. Anyhow, after drinking the 9th water bottle, I realized I really had to go to the restroom.

I pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car. I walked about 3 yards into the woods and started my business. After that, I decided to walk a little but more. My long legs are getting numb anyways. I decided to walk for about 5 minutes. Maybe talk a little jog. Or sprint. _No_, a voice said. _Bella would kill you if you change forms. Your scent will be stronger and easier for the Volturi to find you!_

_Who would find me here?_ Another voice said. _You're in the middle of nowhere. How would they even find you?_

_Bella said no._

_Bella isn't here._

_I'm not going to lie to my fiancée._

_She isn't here. She doesn't have to know. _

"AHHH!" I screamed. I transformed into my werewolf form without taking my leather jacket and jeans off. I ran around the trees feeling free. After a few minutes, I ran back to the car. But something in the air made it stink like a skunk. Not a skunk, a vampire. And he is right behind me.

**So who do you think is the vampire??? Is he going to kill Jacob? Is this what Bella wants to get revenge on??? If you review and tell me what you think, then all shall reveal! All you got to do is click that green button…. Click the green button… CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON! NOW!!!**


	9. Chapter 7 Are You That Clueless?

**So here's Chapter 7. This chapter reveals **_**some stuff **_**about Chris. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 7 – Are You That Clueless?**

**Jacob POV**

I should have smelled him a mile away, but I didn't.

I shouldn't have shifted into my wolf form, but I did.

I should have listened to Bella, but I didn't want to.

Bella is going to kill me.

"Hello Jacob. It is an honor to finally meet you. You have no idea what I had to get though to see you today." This vampire was very powerful, I can tell. He has light brown hair and pale skin.He was shorter than me, but he was very muscular.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I said with a flat voice. Somehow I changed back to human form.

"Jacob, you have no idea how long I longed for this."

"How do you know my name?" I was pissed off now. There was something about him that made me… not me.

"Do you know how much I had to pull just to meet you?" He smiled. "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Do you know who I am?"

I couldn't talk. I became stiff. I wanted to say, 'You're a vampire and you just met your worse enemy' but my mouth couldn't move.

"Jacob Black. The Beta Male of the pack in La Push. But you're a Black. Why aren't you Alpha Male instead of Beta Male?"

All these images of killing him are popping in my head. Ugh what's the matter with me? Why can't I move?

"I have been waiting for this day for 10 years. It was the 10 longest years of my life. Do you know why? 10 years ago, I had everything in the world. I was the most popular guy at school. I had a 4.0 GPA. I had a full football scholarship to any college I wanted to go to. But the best part of my life was the girl. This girl, she was perfect for me. Intelligent, attractive, athletic. Every guy was after her. But after one night, we got in a car crash. These people told me she didn't make it. The people were all pale white, which I thought was freaky, and there was something off with them. They told me something I thought never exists. They told me that they were vampires and that I was meant to be one. I thought they were crazy. I mean, vampires? There are no such things as vampires. But nevertheless, they turned me into one. They said I was a very powerful vampire. Not only can I control anyone's minds, I can also manipulate any vampire's powers."

What? He can manipulate powers? Oh, so that's how Alice saw us in that vision of hers.

"That's why that little pixie saw the Volturi coming to fight you werewolves. I manipulated her vision. Anyway, back to my not-so-perfect life. After I found out my powers, I started to 'play' with them. Little that I know, it showed me a vampire named Aro what he has been hiding from me. I found out that my oh-so-perfect girlfriend was with them, living in their castle."

Why is he telling me this? Seriously, I would kill him right now if I could.

"Are you seriously that clueless?"

I tried to nod. But I couldn't move.

"Oh that's right. I forgot. There you go, you may move your head now."

I nodded.

"You really have no clue what I'm talking about?"

Seriously, what is up with this guy? Scratch that, what is up with this vampire?

"My name is Chris Pike. My girlfriend's name is Isabella Swan. I believe you know her."

This was Chris? The Chris that was Bella's first boyfriend?

"Now that you know who I am, I shall start my master plan."

I just wanted to rip his head off. But I couldn't. Every inch of me wasn't in my control. I couldn't move when I wanted to. "Oh, this might hurt a lot. But since you're a friend of Bella's, I'll make it easier for you." He had an evil smile. Chris circled around me. Then everything went black.

**I didn't say every secret about Chris, (Haha I'm soo evil!!!) so what do you think he did to Bella? What do you think Chris is going to do? You should already have an idea. (His powers? o.0) Haha please Review or I won't post the next chapter!!!**

**Alright! 421 hits and 189 visitors!!! I'm so happy! those of you who reviewed, I'm crying (of happiness) because of you! I love your reivews! they are what keep me writing!!! so review, review, review!!!**


	10. Chapter 8 The Showdown

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 8 – The Showdown!!! **

**Wow I always forget to write this! Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Chris and the plot.**

**I would also like to thank those who reviewed!!! And special thanks to Gummie for offering me ideas on this chapter!! And to Judy too!!! Thanks for correcting all my grammar and spelling mistakes! You guys rock!**

* * *

Chapter 8 – The Showdown

BPOV

I hope Jacob's all right. I sent him away. If Alice's vision was accurate, then I hope I did the right thing; to send him away from this fight. Alice's new vision; the Pack was dead - because of us.

That's why I had to send Jacob away, so he wouldn't have to witness this. I don't want him to die, neither does the Pack. But if the Pack disappears, then the Volturi would keep looking for them until they are all extinct. But if only one hides, there is still a chance. A chance that my Jacob will live.

We waited for the Volturi in the field about 10 miles away from La Push. The Pack lines up in a straight line, next to the Cullens. I walk in the woods, thinking about Jacob one last time before I get back the line. I walked to a tree that looks all too familiar. It just happens that this tree was the one tree where Jacob and I first met. I grabbed a branch from the floor and wrote on the trunk of the tree with a heart around it:

JB

CB

4EVER

I replayed all of those happy memories of us together in my head.

_Flashback_

_Jacob and I walked in the forest hold hands._

"_Jacob, I love you." I said out of the blue. I felt so nervous, but it felt so right saying that._

"_I love you too." We both smiled. After we looked into each other's eyes, I placed my lips on his. We leaned on a tree and we stayed there for the rest of the day in each other's arms._

_End Flashback_

"Bella. They are here." I heard Carlisle say. Let the showdown begin.

**(A/N: I so would love to stop here, but I'm too nice.)**

I ran back to the where everybody waited for the Volturi. I stood next to Carlisle, who was standing besides Esme. On my left was where Sam stood.

I could smell their scent coming toward us. They were a mile away. But something was wrong. Their scent was missing something. They were missing-

They came in different color cloaks. The three in the middle wore dark black cloaks, while the other four wore a light black cloak.

I saw Aro take off his dark black hood first. He stood just 6 yards in front of us. Marcus and Caius took off theirs right after. They stood on each side of Aro. Then Jane, Alec and Demitri took off their hoods. Felix took off his last.

"Where's your army Aro?" I said coldly. I got right to the point.

"Ah, Miss Isabella. It is so good to see you." Aro started.

"Don't even try to sweet talk me."

"Why, Isabella? why would I do that?" Aro asked innocently.

"I know why you're here. And I'm not going to do allow it." I snapped.

"Why am I here then? Why don't you show me?"

"You're here because you want to execute the shape shifters! But they did nothing wrong!"

"Did they?"

"No they didn't!"

"Theie exitintion is all we need to do what we have to do!" I heard Caius say defensively. Okay, did I just hear Caius talk? Something is really wrong here.

"Why don't you show me, Isabella?"

"Bella's not gonna go to you alone. I'm coming with you." Sam said.

"Me too." Emmett walked to me. All three of us walked toward Aro. There was a voice in my head that kept saying, "Something is terribly wrong. Go back. Go back." I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

We finally reached two feet in front of Aro. I put my hand out. Aro did the same. Aro closed my eyes. After about 30 seconds later, Aro opened his eyes. "We are done here." He looked at Marcus and Caius. They nodded their hands. He looked at Jane; she had no expression on her face. I stared at Jane. What was the matter with her?

I heard Jasper sniff the air. Soon, everybody on the other side of the field started sniffing the air too. I sniffed the air. A scent was sprinting our way. Jacob.

Jacob came running toward the Volturi; more like right toward Aro. Jacob, in his werewolf self, eyed Aro with those dead black eyes. Wait a second, dead black eyes? Jacob had sweet brown eyes. This isn't right. Jacob walks toward Aro and pushed Alec to the floor. Jane's face wasn't blank anymore. She was full with anger now. She was trying to create an illusion oh pain to Jacob, but it didn't work. Did I put my shield on him? I checked back at the Cullens. They were frozen in my shield. Apparently, with my shield they couldn't move. **(A/N: Bella's shield can also block other people from moving from in and out of the shield.) **Emmett ran in front of Jacob. "Man, don't go there." Jacob growled at Emmett and pushed him on the floor too. Sam tried too and landed flat on the floor. I grabbed Jacob and threw him at a tree.

"Jacob! What in the world are you doing?" I yelled at him as I approached him. I grabbed his arms with both hands and looked into those evil black eyes. Why were they black? _This isn't Jacob._ I voice said inside of me. _He's not the one you love. _Where have I heard this voice before? I couldn't think anymore. Something was ringing in my head. I screamed. I fell on the floor. A few seconds later, I felt a warm set of hands on my arms. "Bella, sweetie, it's alright. I'm here." Jacob was back. I looked up. I didn't see the black eyes anymore, all I saw was Jacob. "Jacob." I whispered. "Something has gone terribly wrong. You gotta get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. Not without you." Then Jacob changed again. Those black eyes came back. Jacob threw me down and went toward Aro again. Aro just froze there. Why didn't he get out of there when he could of? Jacob looked right into Aro's eyes. "You took everything away from me. My life, my family, my girlfriend. Now, I'm going to take everything you care about. Starting with her." Jacob said, pointing to Jane. But it wasn't his voice. It was cold, evil and dark. This wasn't right. This could be all just a dream. All I have to do is close my eyes –

"Bella!" I heard Alice screamed. I took my invisible shield back and let them loose. Alice ran towards me, and helped me up. "Bella, what's going on?"

"I honestly don't' know Alice. Are you sure your vision was correct?"

"I'm positive. This is not what I saw at all."

"Something's off Alice. Something's off."

I saw Jasper and Emmett trying to pull Jacob away from Aro, while Alec and Felix trying to get Jane out of here. "No!" Jane cried. "I'm going to finish him off." I don't know how, but Jane got Alec and Felix on the ground, face flat. Jane turned to Jacob, trying her power again. I threw my protective shield over Jacob. Somehow, Jane's power reflected onto my shield, and hit Marcus. Marcus screamed.

"What in the world?" Rose said as I ran to Jacob. Whoever he is.

"Jacob. Listen to me. This is not you. You are Jacob Black. You are supposed to protect humans from vampires. But they are not going to hurt anybody. Okay?"

Jacob, or whoever he is didn't listen to me. He tried to break my shield. "No!" I screamed. Another pain in my head started to hit me hard.

"Well look who's finally feeling some pain now." Jane said, walking toward me. "Guess you're not so tough without your precious shield now are you?"

"No!" I screamed and took my shield back. I let Jacob free.

"Bella!" He screamed. He ran toward me, but Alec used his power on him. Jacob fell on the ground, unconscious. Luckily, Emmett tackled him. Embry grabbed Alec, and threw him at a tree, killing the tree's trunk. Jasper took Alec and threw him at another tree. Alice, Rose and Leah were already fighting Jane. Carlisle, Sam, Seth and Paul were fighting Marcus and the rest of the vampires were getting Demitri. Aro was mine. Emse took Jacob and said, "Jacob will be fine. I will take good care of him." I nodded and ran to get back in the fight, not looking back at Esme or even Jacob. All I could care about was making sure Aro would not hurt my family anymore than he already has.

"Well Isabella, I guess it's time to make my leave. Farewell, my friend. I hope we will see each other soon."

I went for it. I almost tackled to the ground, but Jacob ran past me and tackled Aro. Aro fell on the ground. Jacob went on top of him, and started to punch him over and over again. How could that be? Jacob was unconscious just a second ago! I smelled something in the air again. Something about that scent wasn't right. It was similar, and it was not. Could it be that the Volturi had a secret weapon? Could it be they have outsmarted us the entire time? No, it couldn't be. That scent was so familiar now. I knew who it is. But it couldn't be! He was supposed to die 10 years ago! It was him. I could see him now. He was walking toward Jacob and I. With a grin on his face. It was Chris.

* * *

**Ooohhhh what's gonna happen next!!?!? Why don't you guess!!?? Quite of few things are going to be revealed in the next chapter, what do you think it is?**

**Oh and special thanks to jamie!!! Thanks for liking my story so much you wanted my autograph! TY!!! **


	11. Chapter 9 I Am In Control! Part 1

**Here's what you've been waiting for! I decided to put this Chris's POV just to make it more interesting! **

**Thanks to: Jacob Black Offt… Phitt, Gummiebears, xo-cullenlover, Who are you I am me, and Maximumreader508!**

**And special thanks to Gummie!! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight… Then Jacob would be mine!!! evil laugh***

**Chapter 9 – I Am In Control Part 1**

**Chris POV**

Everything was going perfectly as planned. The Volturi are on their way to La Push, Jacob's under my control and Bella's just 100 miles away. Oh my Bella. How I can remember every little detail about her. Brown hair, dark eyes. Her skin was translucent. She was mine. Until ten years ago. Why did that vampire had to save me? Why couldn't they tell me that Bella was changed too? Why won't they tell me what's suppose to happen in the future? "You play in important role in the future Chris. That's why you're a vampire. You are going to change the world." Caius said to me 10 years ago. I don't know why, or even how I'm going to change the world. "You're special Chris. You've been given a gift from God. That's how." God? If "God" thought I was going to change the world, he is dead wrong. The only thing I am going to do is get my revenge.

Oh my Bella. I see you have change in the last 10 years. Oh how I wished I was with you every day, but Caius thought it was better for me in the dungeon. Why I never know. But you. He never locked you up. You are the queen of beauty. No one can compare to you. You may have changed in 10 years; every beauty looks the same as when we were humans. I remember when we were in high school, I changed. But you never lost faith in me. I know I can be a pain sometimes, but you still stick my by side.

You see Bella. I tried to forget you; to let you have a new life. Whenever you were on an assignment, I would come out of my dungeon and try to get a new mate. Caius even tried to help me. I really liked Jane, but she was in love with Alec. Of course she can never get Alec because he was madly in love with you! But you course, you never notice. All you did in the castle was business. You wouldn't even give the boy a chance! Why Bella? I couldn't understand why.

That's when it hit me! You're still in love with me! After all, we are high school sweethearts. And in my book, high school last forever.

You were the captain of the cheerleading club; I was the captain of the football team. You were the Class President and the valedictorian; I was the most stupid guy in school. Heck, I would always skip class. But, you Bella. You would always bring me back. Because, Bella, you were my Ying and I was your Yang. We were made for each other. And we still are.

I can see it now. We can control the world! We will destroy the Volturi and anybody who is in our way. With my controlling people's mind and your incredible shield, nobody can touch us! The best part is: we'll be together.

But you had to ruin our plan again didn't you? You had this mutt imprinted you? We had a plan! Even when we were humans, we were meant to be together! How could you Bella? After that night... I thought you loved me. I gave you everything I had! Why wasn't that enough? It doesn't matter now because I will have my revenge. Bella, you're in for a little game I made up. It's called "I Am In Control!"

**Alright! We just hit over 275 hits and 729 visitors!! So happy!!!**

**Ooohhh Chris is a little crazy isn't he?? Lol Like it? Hate it? Got and ideas?? Review to tell me!!!**

2


	12. Chapter 10 I Am In Conrtol Part 2

**Here's chapter 10! Thanks to:Maximumreader508, Mocha-Ig's Last Name Here, Jacob Black Ooft… Phitt, Who are you I am me, and tick3rb311ar3b31**

**Special thanks to Gummiebears! **

**Chapter 10 – I Am In Control Part 2**

**Chris POV**

Using my powers, I made Jacob wake up. _In a few minutes, I want you to attack the Volturi. Go for Jane first. Then her precious lover Alec. After them, Aro and Marcus. If everything foes according to plan, I will have my revenge._ I commanded Jacob to do. Jacob's eyes are turning black. Perfect. I look back at the field. Aro is reading Bella's mind now. Time to get what I came for.

I got control of Aro and Marcus. "We are done here." Aro said to Marcus and Caius. Let me rephrase that. I said to Caius. I nodded to Jane, making her new colored eyes match Aro's and Marcus's. I look at Jacob._ Go._ Jacob started to run toward Aro. I made Jacob push Alec on the ground, hard. Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Opps, I just lost control of Jane. All I had to do is close my eyes for a second… There we go. Phew. Luckily, I got Jane back before she got my mutt. "Man, don't go there." The muscular vampire said to me. HA! Too late for that! I growled at him and pushed him down, where he belongs. _I need to get to Aro. Don't let anyone stop you. __Anyone._ A werewolf tired to stop me too, but I pushed him on the ground too. I tried to move forward, but somebody threw me toward a tree. "Jacob! What in the world are you doing?" The goddess screamed. Bella. _Do not harm Bella. Do not harm Bella. _ After all, we were made for each other.

"What do you think you are trying to accomplish here?" A voice sneaked up behind me. Finally, the traitor speaks. "I knew it was you when I smelled that dog running toward Aro. I just knew it."

"Well, well, well. I figured you would be the first one to figure me out."

"I cared for you. You were like a son to me!"

"I already have a father! I don't need you! And your pity too!"

"Aro was going to destroy you! But I convinced him to keep you in a dungeon!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" I was mad at him now. I grabbed his arm and threw him at a tree. I focus all my power on him. I made him beat himself up. That'll take care of him. Looking back at the field, I got controlled of Jacob again. I let go of Bella, and turned to Aro. Aro froze. "You took everything away from me. My life, my family, my girl. Now, I'm going to take everything you cared about. Starting with her." I pointed at Jane. I turned to Jane, but two vampires stopped me. I knocked then on the ground. Then Jane tried to use her powers on me. But somehow, Jane's power hit Marcus instead.

"Jacob. Listen to me. This is not you. You are Jacob Black. You are supposed to protect humans from vampires. But they are not going to hurt anybody. Okay?"

How dare she call me Jacob. I am, and never will be Jacob Black. Can't she see? I am Chris. The All-Mighty Chris Pike.

I tried to get out, but Bella's shield prevented me from going anywhere. Bella screamed, "Aahhh!" I was free. But the second I walked out of there, I couldn't feel anything. I had to get out of Jacob's mind; I hate not feeling anything.

After a blink of an eye, I walked toward the field where they were fighting. I smiled. There she was. The girl of my dreams. Isabella Swan.

**Haha another twist! I love suspense, don't you? Yes I am evil, and I like it! LOL! Who's the mysterious guy who claims he's Chris's father? Any guess? Anyone?! If you don't guess, then you won't hear from me!**

**Prepare for another twist in the next chapter!!! Dun Dun Dun!! :} Love you guys! Back to the homework, and *cough* "studying" for STAR testing*cough*…**


	13. Chapter 11 This Is Not Happening

**So guys! I'm back!!! LOL! Yes the STAR testing is done and over with, but I do have a few more basketball tournaments to attend to. If you look in my profile, it'll show what I have on the weekends.**

**Thanks to whoever reviewed!!! Special thanks to gummmiebears and gabzrulz!!! My two betas! Also thanks to tink3rb311ar3b31!! She offered to be my beta too, so I decided to have her beta my new Fanfic story. It'll be a Maximum Ride and Twilight crossover. I don't know when I'll post it, but hopefully soon! **

* * *

**Chapter 11 – This is Not Happening**

**Aro POV**

This is not happening.

We tried to reason with him. It didn't work. We were going to kill him, but Caius insisted he could be reached. I tried to tell him, with both of them alive, they could destroy us. They _will_ destroy us. At least that's what The Master said. But Marcus had to take Caius's side. He claimed that she didn't feel that way anymore. That she was still mad at him. Even though Marcus's power didn't work, he could tell if they're together or not. (Marcus was a psychiatrist when he was human.) I still wanted to kill him. He is still a threat to us, with or without Isabella. Even The Master said so. But even The Master sided with them. I tried to reason with them; I even begged them to destroy him. But The Master, stubborn as always, ignored me and listens to Caius. What a stupid move.

And I have to pay for it.

If only Chris was like Isabella.

Isabella is a different story. After a week of her transformation, she agreed to join us immediately. We never really knew why. I tried to read her mind, but she had that shield so I couldn't know the truth. She went to work right away. And the second Jane saw her; I recognized the envy and jealously she had. That's when I knew Isabella was special. Everybody who saw her knew she was special. Alec and Felix had a crush on her too. Everybody wanted a piece of her.

That's how I knew she was special.

Now she's gunning for me too.

This job sucks.

**Bella's POV**

This is not happening.

How did he even survive? He's supposed to be dead! Well he is dead, but he isn't… you know what I mean. How did he survive? _When_ did he change? _The Volturi_. It must have been them. They change them when they changed me. They must have kept him lock up in the castle somewhere. But why? Why didn't they tell me they changed my ex-boyfriend too? From the looks of it, he's very powerful. He just controlled the Volturi and my Jacob all in the same time. Jacob! How dare he touch my fiancée? He will pay for messing with my Jacob.

"Chris." I said as I saw the figure walking toward me. Everybody froze and watch him grinning like a maniac.

"Bella. After 10 years, we are reunited once again." I tried to move, but I was too shocked.

"How?" was all I could say.

"It's really simple. When they changed you, they changed me too. We both took two weeks of transformation. The Volturi was terrified at first, but The Master explained it to them why we took so long to change." The Master? Who's The Master? "The Master spoke of a prophecy. The prophecy is, _'The Powerful Couple will have several abilities that can control the world. They alone will become the new King and Queen of this universe.'"_ I was in shock. I couldn't talk. I couldn't move. This is not real! How could Chris be alive and I didn't' know about it? How did Chris know about this prophecy? "Now you must be wondering why I'm telling you this. This is because the prophecy is real Bella. It's talking about us. We are the Power Couple." Say what?

"What are you saying?" I manage to choke out.

'We are the Power Couple. We are destined to be together and rule the world." He said like he was already King of the world. "We were made for each other." Jacob flinched. I hold him steady.

"No we're not! I'm in love with Jacob now! And you. You're just a filthy old scum bag!"

"Now Bella, is that how you treat your boyfriend?"

"No. That's how I treat my _ex_-boyfriend! How dare you call me your girlfriend! After what you did to me?!"

"You mean after what we did."

"No Chris, it was all you."

_Flashback _

_10 years ago, several hours before the crash._

_Bella walked around the house looking for Chris. _Where is he?_ Bella wondered. Then Bella saw a very drunken Chris enter a bedroom with Bella's friend Jessica! Bella became furious! Bella barged in the room and slapped Chris as Jessica ran out of the room. Bella runs out of the room full of tears too but Chris grabs her arm and throws her onto the bed. There he ripped her top off. Bella is screaming, "Get off of me JERK!" Bella hits him in the crutch and runs for it. She runs out the room and gets into the car. She locks al the doors, not letting Chris go near her. Bella cries her eyes out and somehow fell asleep in the passenger seat. When she wakes up, she sees Chris driving in the car. Chris pulls over. He looks at her and smiles. "Don't worry Bella. I'm taking you home now." Bella tries to get away from Chris as he tries to touch her again. Then a big BOOM hits and they fall unconscious. _

_Flashback ends_

"Don't you remember? You tried to rape me! Twice!" Now Chris was speechless. Then Jacob got out of my arms and jumped Chris. He punched Chris successfully twice and then Chris threw him onto Aro. Aro threw Jacob toward me. Jacob landed on his back and groaned. I went to his side and helped him up. I looked at Emmett straight in the eyes. "Watch him." I hissed. Emmett nodded his head. I turned back to Chris and got very protective. "Touch him again and I WILL KILL YOU. All of you. You better get out of here. Now." Aro, Marcus and the rest of the Volturi guards fled quickly. Only Chris stayed. And Caius. Caius staying? He's usually the shy one!

"If you hurt Chris, you'll have to get through me first." Caius got into his fighting stance, and I copied. If Caius wanted to fight, then bring it. Caius made the first attack. He tried to punch me, only I dodged it. The second time he tried, I grabbed his arm and swung him toward the open field. A second after his horrible landing, he got up and went for me again. I was still too quick for him. I dodge it and he fell on the floor, face down. Ouch, that's gotta hurt. Then, Caius jumped me and we fell on the floor. I once again tried to punch me, and once again failed as I blocked his hand from touching my face. Gripping his hand with my right, I used my left hand to hit him on the nose. Caius went flying and landed on his butt. I looked around. Where did Chris go? Then I saw Chris and Jacob battling it out. I wanted to help Jacob, but I still had a Caius to kill. Speaking of Caius… I heard him sneak up behind me. I elbowed him in the stomach and kicked him as I turned to face him. As he hit the floor, I said in a stern voice, "You're no match for me. You should surrender." Caius didn't say anything, instead he lunged for my waist and he brought me down with him.

He tried to punch me, but I once again saw it coming. I grabbed his arm, twisted his wrist, and threw him off of me. I looked around for Chris. I saw him watching my whole family fight against each other. It was werewolves against vampires. I felt a breeze behind me. Shoot I almost forgot about Caius. I blocked his fist from my face and put all of my power in my fist at his chin. He went flying up into the sky and landed in a treetop. I looked back at Chris. I saw that the Volturi and their guards came back. I lunged for Chris. Then my family stopped fighting against each other. Huh, Chris must of controlled them. So that's how Chris got Jacob and the others doing what they didn't usually do. He made Jacob come back, Caius speak and fight for him! It all makes sense now! I got up and kicked Chris on the side. He went up in the air, and then on the ground again. He got up and said, "Why are you fighting me Bella? I'm on your side."

"My side? You're on my side?" I got angry. I ran at him and pushed him against the tree trunk. I raised him up by holding his collar and said, "You were never on my side Chris. You would rather get drunk with you stupid football friends than hang around with me. I don't know what I saw in you then, but I know what I see now. All I see now is that same stupid guy who raped me that might 10 years ago. He was the most stupid, most whacked up jerk I'd ever seen. The Chris that I fell in love with is gone." I punched him in the stomach and I threw him on the ground. I looked at his face, and he looked hurt. He felt hurt. "You seriously thought when I saw you, I would chose to be with you instead of the man I love? And what? This prophecy of a "power couple" is true just because we both have special powers?" I ran past him, and elbowed him in the back. I fell down, and I fell down with him. Caius pushed me down. Just then, Jacob came to my rescue. Jacob pushed Caius down. I got back up and saw my family and friends by my side. The field was split; my family and the werewolves on one side, the Volturi on the other.

Jacob and I held hands when Aro spoke up. "Isabella. I'm afraid we have been mistaken. We will leave and promise to never harm you or your family. But if they do cross us in Italy, then we will take action. Do you agree that is a decent compromise?" Aro was nervous. We both knew that if we didn't agree and fought again, someone might not make it. I thought about it for a second. Should I agree? I know that my werewolf friends would never go outside Washington, let alone The United States.

"Alright. You got a deal." We both walked to the middle of the line, shook hands, and walked back to the line.

"Now we will have to leave. Good day." They left quickly. Jacob and I faced each other. We kissed each other, wanting more. But we had to stop because we heard someone coughed. Emmett. He hugged me, then Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emse, and Carlisle.

"We did it." I said as I got back to Jacob. He put his arms around me, and said, "No, you did it." I couldn't help but smile. This is the best day over. Not only did I save my fiancée, but I defeated the Volturi.

* * *

**It's not over yet. Review and find out what's gonna happen!!! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, EDWARD WILL NOT BE IN THE STORY AND JACOB WILL BE WITH BELLA FOREVER!!! I'M A TEAM JACOB SO I WON'T BE SAD TO CHANGE MY STORY COMPLETELY!!!**

**Mayball31695**


	14. Chapter 12 The Wedding

**I am so so so sorry I haven't been able to post earlier! Bear with me; I only got 2 more weeks of school left.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love them!!! Special thanks to Gummiebears and Gabzrulz!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Wedding**

**Jacob's POV**

The day finally arrived. The day Bella and I are to become man and wife. I am so fortunate to have an other half that feels the same way. I know Bella feels the same way too. We complete each other. We're like a puzzle that's glues together. I know we'll be happy for the rest of our lives – which is an eternity.

Everything is going exactly like I planned. I was in my house, getting ready. Alice and Rose are in Forks getting Bella ready. Emmett and Jasper are talking in the corner in the room, while they wait for me. Quil and Embry are my best men. Emmett and Jasper are my groomsmen. Alice and Rose are Bella's maid of honors, while Esme and Leah are her bridesmaids. We're going to get married at sunset. Carlisle would be the man walking Bella down the aisle. Sam would be the priest who would marry us. Everybody was excited. The perfect couple was finally going to married.

I was ready for this. Really, I am. I'm ready to marry Bella and be with her for the rest of my life. I look at the mirror. Was I really sweating? Jasper looked at me worriedly. "Jacob, are you okay?" Then Emmett looked at me. God, why are we staring at me? I wanted to scream, "Stop staring at me" but instead I said, "Yeah I'm good. I just need fresh air." They nodded as I walked out the door. I heard them chuckled. I walked around the house a little bit. Then I started to walk on the road toward the forest. Why was I so nervous? I want to do this. I want Bella. I know that this is what I'm supposed to do. But why do I have petrified now? I love Bella. She loves me. This should be easy! We love each other, so why am I feeling like this?

_There's a reason for everything._

**Bella's POV**

"Okay, now it's time to take off your curls." Alice smiled. She skipped behind me and took them off. There was a lot of "oh my god!" and gasping behind me. "Bella, look at the mirror." What now? Did my hair ruin my image? Was there something wrong with the dress?

"Oh Bella. You look wonderful!" I heard Esme say. I was wearing a sleeveless wedding dress. I guess you could say its plain white, but it has rims of white strips on the bottom. It's a long dress that covers my feet, but it doesn't drag. My hair was curled behind me. It's just right.

Alice and Rose, my maid of honors, wore a strapless blue dress that had a flowerly design on the top and had a long loose end on the front. (Look on my profile) Esme and Leah wore a baby blue dress that has a spaghetti strap around their necks. It has sparkles on the top too. (Also look on my profile)

It was 4:20. The sunset was set at 5:20. That gives us an hour until my wedding.

I love Jacob. God, there was nothing wrong with him. I could see no single flaw. He was my Jacob. My sun. He's…

"Bella." Alice voice was shaky.

"What is it Alice?" I got nervous. I got this feeling that something was wrong.

"It's the guys. They…" Alice bursts out with tears.

"Alice! What is it?"

"They lost Jacob."

* * *

**You know the drill. Review or Edward won't be in my story. Jacob and Bella will be together forever and ever and ever…**

**Oh and if you don't review, you won't be hearing from me. So it's your call.**


	15. Chapter 13 It's Not Over

**So I only have about a week left of school! *Jump for joy* LOL! **

**Newsflash: I have a twitter account that I don't use except for the maximum ride website. Softballstar13 and april nichole have done the same thing. I decided to put good use to it too. So go follow me! My name is the same thing as my pen name here (mayball31695). Oh and if you don't say you're not from fanfiction, I will block you. If you can't find my page, look for April's twitter page. I am following her too.**

**Thanks to: Jacob Black Ooft… Phitt, tink3rb311ar3b31, Amanda and MaximumRider508 (which changed her to FaerieDemon)! They reviewed the last few chapters and I'm so happy because of them!!! **

**Special thanks to my two betas Gummiebears and gabzulz! **

**I also want to recommend their stories!!! Jacob Black Ooft… Phitt has an amazing Maximum Ride story that has a lot of FAX in it! If you love Fax, you would love her story!!! Another Max story you would love to read it Midnight Shadows too by FaerieDemon! And if you love a good laugh, you should check out her other Maximum Ride story Max Vs. Author, me! It has so many funny lines… And I have saved the best for last. If you're really into Twilight and refuse to check out the other stories I recommended, you have to check out Gummiebears's story and tick3rb311ar3b31's story!!! If you like he the "what happen if…" stories, you should check out Gummiebears! If you're more into a whole brand new plot, go check out tick3rb311ar3b31's story! I'm serious. Go check it out after you finish my newest chapter called It's Not Over.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – It's Not Over**

**Bella's POV**

My world was over. He had left me. I knew this would happen. I wasn't good enough for him. That's why he left. He went to find some else who deserved him. Of course, now I have an eternity to feel guilty. I never deserve him. He was too good for me.

He is the other half that didn't belong to me.

"Bella? Are you there? Did you now hear what I just said?" Alice said with tears.

"What?" I mumbled. What does it matter now? My life was already gone. All I have left is me.

"They didn't lose Jacob. He was kidnapped by the Volturi."

The sadness left me and all I felt was anger rushing through me. I am going to kill the backstabbing bastards, and get my Jacob back. If it's the last thing I do.

**Jacob's POV**

_There's a reason for everything._

I did a 360. Nobody. What the…?

_I'm in your head Jacob. And I always will be._

Damn it. Stupid vampire powers. I started running toward the forest. He had to be here somewhere.

_You're not going to find me Jacob. _

I ran faster. I smelled the air, it was clean.

_Jacob, when will you learn? You will not find me by yourself, let alone kill me. I'm the living dead, remember?_

I couldn't help it. I wish I took it off, but I had to shift to my wolf form again. Great, not only Bella will be mad at me for being late for our wedding, but Alice will be mad at the fact I ruined the suit she picked out specifically for me.

_Keep running Jacob, you'll never find me._

All I could do was run faster and faster. I wasn't in control anymore. All I kept doing was run.

_That's it Jacob. Follow my voice. I'll show you the way of your path to the future._

The sound of _his_ voice just makes me want to kill a tree.

_The only way you will see me is if you listen to me._

Not like I have a choice.

_Just follow my voice Jacob._

Where was I going? I know that I already passed the state line. After a few minutes, that evil voice said, "_Now you're about to get on a private airplane." _I see the airplane. It was small, almost a private jet. It didn't have a logo on it, which I thought was weird. Inside was… perfect. It had a hug snack bar, some white comfy couches around the inside of the plane, a few tables, a television installed on the wall, and a bathroom. "_Go ahead and get comfy now, it'll be a long ride." _I sat on the couch and got comfy. I was going to pretend to get comfy and jump out of the plane, but they plane was already in the air. It was going 100 mph! So fast! And there was no seat belt in this rather large aircraft. I thought about puking but everything went black before I knew it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I see her walk towards me. She is a beauty. Like a piece of art. You could stare at her for hours. Her brown eyes match her perfect oval shaped face. Her body was perfect too. I didn't need to hear to know she had a beautiful voice. That's when I knew she was the one. She was my other half… She stared at me with those beauty eyes for what felt like hours. My heart skipped a beat. She ran away from me. Why would she running away from me? I ran toward the mysterious girl. I kept running, running, running… _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Wake up sleepyhead. We're here._

One on my eyes popped up. Everything was a blur. I saw a cabinet upside down. I got up with a big headache. Ugh what happened? Oh yeah, Chris kidnapped me.

_Now you are to get out of the plane and find a castle._

I walked out of the plane and started to walk under the bright sun…

* * *

**So what do you think is going to happen next? Will Bella be able to get Jacob back? Will Jacob die? And when will Edward be in my story??? Why don't you guess!? If you guess, it'll make every happy! And when I'm happy, I post my chapters faster!**

**This is sad. Only a few people are willing to give up a few seconds to review my story… *sobs* I don't know if I'll continue my story if nobody will review… Oh I know! I'll totally make this story a JacobXBella story! That's right readers! If you really hate Jacob that much, you better hit that green button. Or things will definitely change. I don't care if I promised Gummiebears that I put Edward in this story. If nobody will review, then you better expect a lot of changes around here…**

**Author: I hope somebody will click the green button…**

**Green button: CLICK ME PLEASE!!!! I PROMISE I WON'T BITE!!! HOW WOULD I EVEN BITE YOU ANYWAYS? I'M IN THE COMPUTER!!! Unless I find a way to become alive!!**

***Fairy God Mother appears***

**Fairy God Mother: Wish grated.**

***Green button pops out of screen. Grows arms and feet***

**Green Button: Yay!!! I can move!!! You better click me or else I will hit you with my bat! **

***Takes out bat from Author's room. Get in hitting position***

**Green Button: Don't under estimate me! The author play softball and she taught me how to hit a home run! **

**Author: True. I do play a little softball a little now and then. But I prefer to play basketball and volleyball… **

**Green Button: Ahem. Back to your story…**

**Author: Oh right! If you don't click my pal Green Button here *pat Green Button*, I hope you'll enjoy a happy ending with Jacob very much alive with Bella in his arms! And Edward nowhere to be seen!**


	16. Chapter 14 Sorry I Snapped

**Hey guys! I know this is short chapter, but I wanted to post one last chapter before I graduate middle school! *Squeak* I'm so excited!!! **

**Thanks to: Bella rocks, gummiebears, TraceyH79, Amanda and Jacob Black Ooft… Phitt. **

**Special thanks to: Gummiebears and Gabzrulz!**

**To FryingPanToHead: cool! I want to go to Finland… haha anyways… that's cool that you're reading my profile to your class. EXB is Edward and Bella together as a couple and JXB is Jacob and Bella together as a couple. It's a shorter way to write it. There is no character that has their name starting with an "X." I'm sorry, but I do not know how to pronounce Moql'nkkn. I'll ask her and get back to you.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Sorry I Snapped**

**Bella's POV**

I pace back and forth as Alice tries to see the future for the hundredth time.

"Bella, rest." Carlisle said.

"I'm a vampire Carlisle. I don't rest." I snapped back coldly. I close my eyes for a second. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Carlisle. I didn't mean to. It came out wrong."

"It's alright Bella. We all know what you're going through."

"Ha! You already married your half a thousand times! I can't get married once!" I turned away from my family. "I'm sorry. I need to run." I went outside and started to rum toward the beach. But my nose said otherwise. Sniffing the air, I ran toward the opposite way. I ran through the forest quickly, following Jacob's scent. Where was he going? The scent led me to an open field. There were circular patterns on the ground. I walked pass what could only be the Volturi's air jet.

I raced the wind back home. We had to get Jacob back before they do something they're going to regret for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Intresting huh? If you like it a lot, please don't forget to review!!! And if you think it's really worth it, please tell your friends about my story! And then tell your friends to tell their friends about my story! And on and on…**

**Recommended stories:**

**The Unrevealed Secret by Sydnychn43 (I totally recommend this story!!!)**

**If Edward was there by Gummiebears**

**Heaven Help Me by gabzrulz**

**I Tremble for my Beloved by Cookiewar**

**Lunear Eclipse by Hylindril**

**Forever Immortal by Hylindril**

**Rising Sun by April Nichole**

**My Idol by Tink3rb311ar3b31**


	17. Chapter 15 Planning It Out

**Yay!!! I finally have time to post another chapter for this story!!! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to: Faeriedemon, Jacob Black Ooft... Phitt, Amanda, Hola! (I know who you are now thanks for reading my stories!) and gummiebears!**

**Special thanks to: gabzrulz and gummiebears!**

**I don't usually do this, but I feel like I have to. ****I decided to dedicate this chapter to my graduating class of '09!!! I'm gonna miss you guys!!! I already miss you guys sooooo much!!!!! But we're all gonna KIT right????**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Planning It Out**

**Bella's POV**

"Carlisle, we need a plan to get Jacob back." I said.

"Exactly what I was thinking. What's your plan?" Carlisle asked me.

"You Emmett, Rose and Esme will get on a plane to the Volturi's castle. I will get on another plane so they won't know I'm coming. You will beg for them to get back Jacob. Have Aro read your mind of something. You need to get them distracted. I will sneak in the castle and get Jacob out of there."

"How are you going to do that? If Aro could read his mind, he could see what Carlisle see right now. He knows our plan already." Rose spoke up. She wore ripped up jeans and a purple top. Everybody but me had changed back to regular clothes.

"I have absorbed Chris's power. I can manipulate his power."

"What will we do Bella? You didn't mention our names." Alice asked me next. She was sitting next to Jasper, who was probably calming her down since Jacob was kidnapped.

"You and Jasper are going to stay here. I know that if you enter the castle, they're going to try to kidnap you too so I would have to rescue both of you guys."

"What about the werewolves?"

"They're gonna have to deal with the fact that we made that new treaty. I will not allow them to get themselves killed because of Jacob. I know he would feel guilty about it." I would feel guilty about it too, I mentally added in my mind.

"Bella, you know Sam is going to protest about this." Carlisle said.

"I don't care. We have to honor the treaty. If I have to hit him unconscious then so be it. It's exactly what they would want too. The second they cross the treaty's line, they'll execute then in a second."

"Let me talk to them. I will make sure they won't pass the line." Carlisle volunteered.

"No. I will talk to San and make sure he stays put. Go get ready. We're leaving tomorrow." I walked out the house. I ran to La Push and found Sam and the entire Pack waiting for me. "Sam, my family and I are going to get Jacob back. You don't have to worry about a thing. If Jacob manages to get back – "

"No. That's not going to work." Sam said coldly.

"Sam, we already made a treaty and we can't break it. If you past the treaty's line, you'll be executed."

"Bella. We're not going to do this." Sam said with the same tone.

"Sam. I am not going to allow you to – "

"You are not the boss of us." Sam said with the same cold tone.

"No I'm not. Jacob is. And he's in trouble now. And I'm the only one who knows how to get him back. So that makes my in charge."

"No it does not! You're not the boss of us! And neither is he!" Sam growled. The Pack behind Sam morphed and got in a defensive stance. What is going on? Was Chris controlling them? No they're eyes weren't black. That's when it hit me! It was Sam! He finally moved from (insert) to Alpha male. He was Alpha male until Jacob became a werewolf too. Then Jacob became the Alpha male because the Blacks are meant to be the Alphas. Sam stepped down and became the (insert) male.

"You wanted this to happen." I said coldly. "You wanted Jacob to disappear so you could be their Alpha again, didn't you?"

"No, I would never want Jacob to be hurt." Sam's expression disappeared. He felt hurt and sorrow. The rest of the Pack felt anxious. I guess they wanted to end this conversation as much as I do.

"Look. I don't care if Jacob isn't the boss you anymore. Just as long as you don't pass the treaty like. Got it?"

"If you don't, we don't." Sam threatened. I turn and run home. I did what I had to do. I thought to myself. As long as they don't pass the treaty like, we're good. My mind wondered to Jacob again. Is he all right? Will I ever see him again? Are they torturing him slowly, or giving him a painless death? I stopped right when I was at the door of my house. I was having a vision. I saw Jane use her power on someone, but I couldn't see whom. Whoever he or she is, he or she was chained to the wall. He or she should be screaming, but all I heard was Jane laughing. Then Alec used his power on the prey. Alec was grinning like a maniac. Jane was still laughing. There was a long sword floating in my vision. I recognized this sword. This sword is called The Dominator. Aro once told me this sword was made by ancient gods and goddesses. It was made for beheading unwanted creatures. He said that it has a special spell on it that can steal other people's powers. That's what makes it so powerful. If you behead a vampire with that sword, you get its power. But it will only work if your heart was pure goodness. If your heart was good and your soul was bad and you tried to behead someone and you weren't "good", then you will lose your power and the person you tried to behead would receive your power. But sometimes, it can kill a vampire without burning it into ashes. Sometimes, it can backfire and kill you during the process. The Dominator was swung at the invisible figure several times. I saw blood dripping to the ground. My vision faded and the next thing I saw was Alice at the door step with the rest of the family members close behind.

"Bella? What did you see?" Alice whispered. She already knew though. She saw it, and told my family what she had foreseen. It was too late. I was too late. My sunshine. My half. They have done their duty. Jacob was dead.

* * *

**OMG what just happened??? Review and tell me what you think just happened!!! I may not tell you if it's right or wrong so I won't ruin the story, but I want to see how good your guesses are...**


	18. Chapter 16 Not A Single Tear

**So this is kinda short… enjoy!**

**Thanks to: Jacob Black Ooft… Phitt, Edward-fan, twilightda1, tink3rb311ar3b31, and Amanda. **

**Special thanks to: gummiebears and gabby!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Not A Single Tear**

**Bella's POV**

I won't shed a single tear. I refuse to waste my time crying when I should be getting my revenge. My sweet revenge. Oh, if they think I'm going to cry and scream and shout, they're dead wrong. If they think I'm going to join them because they had killed my love of my life, they better think again.

I walked straight up to my room, and grabbed an over-night bag. I packed a few extra clothing, although I might not need it. I packed a picture of Jacob and me in front of the sunset. He smiled at me; I smiled at him. It was close up to faces, but I remember our arms were tangled together. We were so perfect for each other. Why did he have to die?

No, I refuse to cry over him. I can do that some other time. I need to make this pain go away. I smelled someone coming upstairs. It was Alice.

"Bella? What are you doing?" She asked me.

"You're the foreteller, why don't you tell me?" I half snapped half yelled. I gripped the picture of Jacob and I together tightly.

She sat on my bed and gave a long side.

"Bella, you're future isn't set in motion yet."

"I need space. Alice. I need space." I choked.

"Okay." Alice slightly hugged me and left.

I climbed onto my bed and just stared at the picture. The glass was broken, and the picture was crumpled on one side. The side where Jacob was on. His face was all wrinkled up, because of me. He died because of me. I just sat there, and let myself weep all night.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 17 You Be Ready California!

**So here's chapter 17. I know this chapter is short too, but chapter 18 and 19 is going to be long. **

**Thanks to: Traceyh78, Emily, Jacob Black Ooft… Phitt, tink3rb311ar3b31, jacobsxgurl33 and Amanda.**

**Special thanks to: gummiebears and garbulz.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – You be ready California!**

My eyes were messed up. I had let Jacob down. I had let my family down. I had let myself down.

But no more will I weep for Jacob. It's time I do something I should have done a long time ago when I left the Volturi.

The Volturi needed to be stopped. And I know exactly where to hit first.

It felt a long time ago, but it was really just about a month ago. I don't know if I'm too late for that too, but it's worth of shot.

Okay, I need to think. I need to clear mind. I need to stop thinking about Jacob and start thinking about him…

_**Third Person's POV**_

_He sat in his living room listening to him favorite classical music. He was so tried, when he got home, he sat on the couch and didn't do anything else. He started to rest on the couch, the remote of the radio in his hands, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to sleep, but his eyes gave him away. His messy bronze hair started to slowly cover his eyes as he tilted his head on the edge of the couch. As he drifted to sleep… There was a knock at the door. He jumped up from the couch. The chandelier played its pieces as he walked to the door. It played a beautiful harmony. But he ignored that. He wanted to know who was taking away his napping time. He opened the door, and the people at the door jumped him. They put a gag in his mouth, and made sure he would suffocate. He didn't get a good look at these people, but he caught a glimpse of a beautiful god and goddess come at him._

**Bella's POV**

I know where he is. How ironic this is; he lives near my old home. California, I hope you'll welcome me back home!

* * *

**So I'm sure you are all wondering, where is Edward??? He shall be in my story soon!!! I have already mentioned him in a few of my chapters. But how long will be staying in my story???**

**Also, Bella is going to meet some new people in the next few chapters. Some are completely made up, others aren't. I'm not going to reveal everything until you readers review! If I do not get any reviews, don't expect to hear from me!!!**


	20. Chapter 18 To Forget and To Not Forget

**I am so so so sorry I haven't been able to post the next chapter for a while! I have a writer's block for chapter 19, but I think I can get past it. I also have some other stuff on my mind (boys, work, boys, friends, boys), so it was kinda hard getting in a writing mood. But I told myself that I will be in a writing mood today! So here's chapter 18!**

**Thanks to: Amanda, bella rocks, Jacob Black Ooft… Phitt, tink3rb311ar3b31, Gummiebears and ****lilyamilli.**

**Special thanks to: Gummiebears and garbluz.**

**Amanda: since you do not have a Fanfic account, I'll answer you here. And all you other readers listen up! I never said I killed Jacob. I said that someone that was in the Volturi castle died. There is a reason why I didn't reveal who he is, because Bella doesn't know. Nobody knows who died in the castle except those who were there inside the castle. So remember that! JACOB MAY OR MAYNOT BE DEAD.**

**I decicate this chapter to tink3rb311ar3b311! She'll be leaving today for camp, and I'll miss her like crazy! Luv ya big sis!**

**Disclaimer (why do I keep forgetting!?) : I only own Chris and the plot. **

**Now, on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – To Forget and To Not Forget**

**Bella's POV**

I'm just about to leave my family when Alice stopped me.

"Bella, please don't go." She pleaded with her golden eyes.

"I'm sorry Alice. I have to. They have to be stopped. I will do what I have to do to see them fall." I said with determination.

"I know. I saw. I also saw that you are willing to kill any vampire without thinking. Bella, please stop and think about this. You could get in trouble with the Volturi."

"I don't care! They have to be stopped! Alice, you have no idea what they have done with those they captured and killed!" I didn't want to cry, but I felt a tear running down my face. "Alice, I have to do this. You have to understand, they have done very bad deeds, and they're going to keep doing this until they are stopped."

"Then let me help! I can help Bella! I can see - "

"NO! You can't be part of this!" I interrupted her. "I don't want to harm you and your family anymore than I already have."

"You didn't harm anybody! We consider you as part of our family now! Why would you think that? Bella, we need you. If you're gone, Esme is going to blame herself. Jasper is going to feel her pain, Rose –"

"Then you tell them I'll be back." I answered coldly. "Don't let them break apart of what the pain I have caused. Please, I cannot stand seeing them hurt." I took a deep breath and allowing myself to continue. "Do not follow me, do not look for my future, and do forget me." I kissed her forehead, ran into my car, and drove off without looking back, for I caused too much pain to witnessed.

**Alice's POV**

She's gone. I could not stop her. I know her every step, and I couldn't stop her. She is going to get herself killed! But she was my best friend, and I couldn't let her feel unhappy. But did I make the right decision? Should I have let her leave and get her revenge? Should I have make sure she didn't leave out sight? Should I have gone with her?

She told me to forget her; I won't forget a single thing about her.

She told me to not look at her future; I will look in her future.

She told me not to follow her; I'm getting in my car now, following her footsteps.

She drove on the highway toward the airplane. I know where she's going; and she knows I'm following her.

We are going to San Francisco.

I had already bought my ticket, it was the last thing I did before I tried to stop her, and failed.

The flight was had a stop in Oregon, and that's where I'm going to stop her for real.

I got to the airport within seconds Bella parked her car. I followed her and tried to be insensible, but I saw that she notice my scent a while back.

"Hi, I would like a flight to San Francisco." Bella, my BFFL said to the lady who was selling airplane tickets.

"Okay, there's one that has a stop in Oregon, is that okay?" The lady asked politely. Yes, that's my flight!

"Yes of course." Bella said with the biggest smile I saw her show since Jacob's death.

"Okay, here is your ticket and credit card. Enjoy your flight." The lady said with a huge smile.

Bella walked toward the boarding area. I followed her. She sat on a seat near the gate door. I decided to call home, so they won't freak out where we are.

"Hello?" I heard my wonderful husband through the other line.

"Hi Jasper honey, Bella and I are at the airport." I said with a cheery voice. I hope he won't be mad at me.

"What? Why? What happened?" He yelled.

"Bella is going for it." I said quietly. There was no reply. "Jasper, are you there?"

"Yeah I'm sorry. She really is going for it?"

"Yes apparently. I have to go with her Jasper. I can't let her go alone."

"I understand honey, just call me when you land."

"Okay sweetie. I promise I'll call." I smiled. I'm so glad Jasper is as understanding like he is. He just makes me feel better every time I talk to him. He can always make my frown into a smile. I love Jasper and he loves me.

_**Last chance to board the San Francisco in Gate 17.**_

Okay, I now I have to get on the plane. I walked to Gate, gave the lady my boarding pass, and walked toward the plane.

"Excuse me miss, but you may not board the plane." I heard someone say. I turned around, and looked confused.

"What is the problem miss?" I asked politely.

"It seems that your boarding pass won't be accepted through the machine. I'm afraid you may not board the plane.

"What?" I Choked. How could it be?

"Yes I'm sorry madam. Please leave."

"What happened if I paid you a little bit more than my ticket?" I offered.

"I'm sorry, madam. I'm afraid you are going to have to leave."

"And what happen if I won't?"

"They will." I saw two security guards walk toward us. I could take them down easily, but now isn't the right time. If I fought them with my vampire powers, then I would expose us and Carlisle would be mad at me.

"Okay I'll leave." I walked toward the boarding area and saw Bella sitting on the widow seat. She gave me a fainted smile, and pointed to a seat behind me. I turned around, and saw an envelope with my name there in Bella's handwriting. I grabbed the envelope, and open it.

_My dearest Alice, _

_I'm sorry I had to do this. It's something I have to do. Alone. I will not risk you life for mine. This is a dangerous mission, and I cannot be worry for you when I am completing it. I'm sorry I had to control the lady and the security guards a bit to make sure you didn't follow me. Alice, please do not look for my future anymore. And please forget everything about me. It is better that you and your family to have a fresh new start. I'm sure you are going to have to move soon, because the werewolves are mad at what I have done. Please know that I'm only doing this for yours and your family safety. I cannot allow the Volturi do this any longer. For 9 years, I have served them and saw things I wish I had not witnessed. This last year with your family and Jacob has been my best thing ever happened to me. This will be the last time you will hear from me. Please forget me until you see me. I'll miss you._

_Forever Your Best Friend, _

_Bella_

I turned around to say something to Bella, but her plane had already left. I wanted her to know that it's all right, and we support her 100%. I wanted her to know that we are always going to be her family, no matter what. But I guessed she already knows.

Good luck Bella. I thought to myself. I hope you get them.

* * *

**So what did you think? You like it? any ideas??? I'm all ears!!**

**REVIEW OR NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WITH BELLA AND HER MISSION TO DESTORY THE VOLTURI!!!!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL MAKE JACOB COME BACK TO LIFE AND KILL EDWARD BEFORE HE MEETS BELLA!!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL MAKE JACOB AND BELLA TOGETHER FOREVER!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	21. Chapter 19 Reunion

**Yes! I finally got over writer's block! And I've been busy with work and my other Fanfic stories. And I've had a bit of problems of my own which I'm still dealing with. But anyways, I am so happy I finally finished writing this chapter!! I'm sure you guys are happy too. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who ****are going**** to review this chapter too. **

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Reunion**

**Bella's POV**

I hate airplane flights. They have you sit down every time they have a little turbulence. It's so frustrating. Then they give us something they call "food", and it tastes horrible. But then again, I am a vampire.

I sat at the window seat. I saw that Alice saw the letter I wrote for her. I hope she will stop looking for my future. I have to do this myself. If I have only one helping me, they might get hurt. I don't think I can take any more pain. They have already taken away Jacob, now it's my turn.

I sat in my seat, pretending to be human. I sat there, thinking of Jacob. _Jacob, I love you…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Thank you for riding with American Airlines. We hope you enjoyed the flight. Please remember to take America Airlines again. **_

I took off my seatbelt, and walked in my fastest human speed toward the gate. The lady at the door say thank you, I nodded quickly and left.

Okay, now I'm outside the airport. I called for a taxi. I climbed in. "Where you headin' miss?"

"Um…" Crap, I didn't know where he lived yet. Well I could… "Sunset district." He nodded, and drove off. I stared out the window; all these memories of my human life are starting to slowly come back to me. I remember my family and I went to have a picnic every year in Golden Gate Park. I remember my family and I would walk there, and I would piggyback Elizabeth there because she would complain that it was so far. I remember I would walk to the school bus everyday in 6 in the morning. I would meet Chris in the bus; he would always save me a seat…

"Miss, we're in the Sunset district." The bus driver interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, um I can get off here." I handed him a $20 bill, and get out of the car. I decided to walk in Fog City for a bit to clear my mind.

I walked on 17th and Ortega. It was so peaceful here. Everybody was at work or at school. Nobody was here…

I saw a girl running on the next block. She was wearing a see-through blue top, a white bra, very short jeans, and had a purple handbag. She had brown hair and brown hair as long as her breast. She looked to be about 16 or 17. She looked so familiar. I decided to follow her. She should be in school. She walked on 17th and Pacheco, then Quintara, Rivera, Santiago, and then turned toward 18th. As I followed her, I recognized so many houses my friends lived. I knew we would pass Chris's house soon too. I quickly walked pass it, not wanted all the memories of us to come back right now. She stopped at a house on 19th and Santiago. Wow, she lives near my house when I was a human. She went into a corner house that was white. It couldn't be… Could it? She looked so much liked me when I was human… She walked into the kitchen, and then her cell rang. "Hey baby, I've missed ya. How you been?" She giggled. She dropped on the couch, and continued to giggle. "Oh yeah? Well I miss ya too. I can't wait for Saturday too. I have the evening all planned out. My parents won't be home, so you don't have to worry. Haha, you naughty boy!" I couldn't hear anymore. I ran into the door, but stopped right when I was about to hit it. What was I doing? I shouldn't do this. She thinks I'm dead. What would happen if she sees me again? Would she think she's hallucinating? That doesn't matter; I will not allow my little sister to have unprotective sex when I'm here. Without thinking, I knocked on the door. I saw that she turned her head quickly, and said on the phone, "Hold on baby, someone's at the door. I'll call ya back okay? Sweetie, I love you. Bye." She walked to the door, and looked through the peck hole and asked, "Who is it?" Crap, what was I suppose to say? Hi, I'm your dead sister. Yes I am dead; I've been a vampire for 10 years now. And guess what? I'm gonna make sure you're not going to be alone tonight. Or any night.

"Aahhh, special delivery?" Did I say that? Well, it wouldn't matter; she opened the door a little.

"Oh yeah, who's it for?" She asked coldly.

"Umm, a miss Elizabeth Swan." I replied quickly. I should have change my voice and appearance before I knocked the door. It was too late, she can see me.

She opened the door, and said quickly, "Where is the package? Is this a prank?" Yikes, she sounds pissed.

"I –I…" What was supposed to say? "Elizabeth, may I come in please? I need to talk to you."

She stared at me for a few seconds. She opened you mouth, but nothing came out. She just nodded, and opened the door wider as an invitation for me to enter. I walked into the house. Everything looks the same as it did ten years ago. There was a fireplace on my right, with a bunch of photos. The photos had pictures of us as a family; one with just Elizabeth and me, one of was a photo of my parents getting married, and few were of me as a baby, and the last one was Elizabeth when she was a baby. I turned to my left, and saw the kitchen was the same. But the floor was redone, and the kitchen table was different. I saw the stairs leading to the garage and the downstairs floor were about the same too. Almost everything was the same as I remembered.

We stared at each other for about a minute. I studied her and she studied me. I saw a lot of me in her. She looks just like me when I was her age… brown hair, brown eyes.

"You're not a delivery lady." She broke the silence.

"No, I'm not."

"Do I know you?" I felt like I was about to cry again.

"Yes and no." I answered slowly. I couldn't tell her who I am, and what I have become.

"What does that mean?" I saw tears forming in her beautiful eyes.

"Elizabeth, I do not believe I can tell you yet."

"How do you know my name?"

"Can we wait until your parents get home?"

"Yeah, sure. But they won't be home for an hour."

"Okay. That's okay, I can wait." I went to sit on the couch; Elizabeth sat on the opposite side. We stared at each other until I decided to break the silence. "So, aren't you suppose to be in school now? You look a bit too young to be out of school."

"I took a personal day today. Yes my school already knows I'm not there. How about you? Why aren't you in school?"

"I finished early." Well, that wasn't all a lie. I did finish before other students in my class, I died.

"Oh." She replied. "Well, I'm going to get changed. I'll be back in a flash." She ran upstairs. I heard her shut her bedroom door and dial the phone. I was hoping she would dial her mom or dad, but she dialed someone else's number. "James, baby? Can you come over please? There's someone over here, and I don't really feel safe here." The guy James said okay and she hung up. She opened another door, grabbed something, put it on and came back down. She was wearing sweat pants with matching purple sweatshirt. "So, is there anything you could tell me now while we wait for my parents to come home?" Umm…

"Can I ask you a question? Why did you let me in at first? I'm nothing but a stranger to you." Well, that was partly true too. I was her older sister, but I have changed over the last 10 years. For starters, I am a living dead.

"I don't know. I feel I can trust you though. You just look so… familiar. I feel like I've known you my whole life."

I smiled. "I feel like I can trust you too. So tell Elizabeth, how old are you?"

"I'm 17. How old are you?"

"I'm 17 too." I mean 27, I mentally corrected myself.

"What-" There was a knock on the door. I sniff the air silently; it smelled like beer and drugs. It must be James. "Excuse me." She smiled and got the door. "Hey James baby." She greeted him at the door. She pecked him on the cheek, and grabbed his hand, letting him in. All of the sudden, I felt very protective. I wanted to rip his head apart, chop his arms and legs and make him scream in pain. But I couldn't. Maybe when he's alone….

"Um this is James. My boyfriend. This is…"

"Alice. Alice Brandon." I put my hand in front of him, indicating I wanted to shake his hand. I did the same; I gripped his hand hard, and gave his a side smile. He grunted, and took his hand back the second his hand was free.

"Who are you again?" He questioned.

"An old friend of the family." I answered. "So, how long have you two been dating?"

"We've been dating for 5 months now. Tomorrow is our anniversary." Elizabeth smiled at him. He grabbed her body closely, and playfully played with her nose. _Punch him now._ I heard my gut say. _He isn't who he seems._ I couldn't punch him, but I knew he was trouble.

"Oh well why aren't you in school James? Are we skipping class now?" I smiled inside.

"Well, James finished school. He's going to be a musician. Isn't that right, James?" She smiled at him. If I weren't here watching the both of them, I'm sure that his tongue would already be in my sister's throat.

"Yep. My band is scheduled to play tonight at a club. You should come, if your still here." He said with an unsure tone. I don't even know myself.

"I guess so, only if Elizabeth will be there also." I looked at Elizabeth. I studied her body movement. I saw that she was very into him, and with Jasper's power, she felt he was her soul mate. But him, he was a bit confused and anxious. Why was he anxious? I stared at him for another second. He had short light brown hair, and was about 5 inches taller than me. He looks so much like Chris… Wait, what's that I feel? Great, now he thinks I like him. "Anyways, I guess I better get going. Elizabeth, I'll be back later. We can talk then."

"Oh, okay then. Bye Alice!" Elizabeth said as she wraps her arms around James's neck.

"Yeah, bye Alice." I heard James mumble. I walked outside the door and quietly ran to the side of the house. I looked around the area, nobody here. I jumped up, using my strength to hold myself on the window. I got grip, and swung myself into a position so I could open the window. _Click_. Yes I got it opened. I jumped in, making a silent landing. My sister and her boyfriend was still making out on the couch downstairs. Ew, gross. I was so temped to rip that boy apart, but I shouldn't now. Right now, I needed to get some extra clothes so I won't look like a hobo when I met my parents. Who knew they would be still living here after 10 years? I was in the bathroom. I walked toward the hallway, and walked toward Elizabeth's room. But I stopped and turned around. The room across from Elizabeth's was mine. The door looks the same; it had a picture frame with my name on it. Isabella "Bella" Swan. It was full of colors – red, blue, yellow, green, purple, orange. It had a picture of me when I was a little girl on the swings. I had this big smile on me. I was so happy here with my family. Why did I have to die? Why did I have to be a vampire? I was already happy here, here in San Francisco. Here with my real mom and dad. And my sister; I miss Elizabeth. I remember we were inseparable when we were younger. We would walk to the park everyday and play on the swings when we were young. I would push her on the swings as high as I could. She would say, "I'm flying! I'm flying!" I would say, "You're super girl Liz! You're flying your way to the top!" We would keep doing this until it was time for dinner.

But I stop hanging with Liz when I started to date Christopher. He would take up all of our time together.

"I'm sorry Liz, but I'm going out with Christopher tonight."

She would say, "But I'm your sister! We were suppose to go to the park today! You never go with me anymore!"

"I'm sorry Liz. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You always say that! You're a horrible sister! I hate you!" She would slam her door and go cry on her bed. I would feel horrible the rest of the night, but Chris always persuaded me that Liz could take care of herself.

"She's a big girl now. She doesn't need her big sister there all the time." I would believe him. God, I believed him! Everything he said to me was a lie! I knew deep down, but I didn't want to believe that. I wanted to be accepted for once. I didn't want to be that nerd who sat in the back room and would take crazy notes on the teachers' lectures and the cheerleaders would threaten me for my notes. But I had a huge makeover. I started to wear make-up, a new style of clothes and attitude. I never thought I would get into the cheerleading squad in my sophomore year.

A lot of things change since that lifetime. I'm a whole new person now.

Without even thinking, I walk into the somewhat familiar room, wishing that the last 10 years of my life was a dream, and that I was still that outrageous teenager in love.

But it's not a dream. Everything was real. Even Chris.

If I had one wish, I would turn back time to be with my family again.

I enter my room for the first time in 10 years. Everything was exactly the same. My bed was in the middle of the room, a small end table and a closet on the right side, and the bookshelf on the left. The desk was next to the bookshelf that my dad had built himself. The purple desk lamp was still there too. I walked toward my desk and took the picture frame from the desk. It was a bit dusty but I wiped the dust with my sleeve. It was a picture of Chris and my. His arms were around me, and he was looking at me and I was looking back at him. We had the biggest smile on. That picture was taken on our one-year anniversary. It was also the first day we said I love you.

Enough of memory lane, time to steal an extra pair of clothing. Well, I'm not really stealing, this is my room. I walked to my closet, grabbed a purple sweatshirt and a pair of jeans and put it in my carry on bag. I walked out of my room, closed the door and went back to the hallway. Before I leave, I wanted to take a small peak in Elizabeth's room. Just to make sure there wasn't anything in there that wasn't suppose to be in there. I turned the knob and entered the room smelling nothing but roses. I smiled, because that means so-call-boyfriend hasn't been here recently. I continued to snoop out the room, making sure everything was in place, even though I wouldn't know what was in place or not. Her room was about the same as mine. A closet and table to the right of her bed, and a bookshelf and desk on her left. But her room was messier; she had clothes on her bed, books all over her desk and yearbook on the floor. A yearbook? I gotta check that out.

I grabbed the yearbook dated last year from the floor and started turning the pages. I found Elizabeth easily. Wow, I can't believe she's in the cheerleading squad! And she got homecoming queen! And she was a junior last year too. She was more popular than me in high school! I flipped through the pages, just to see what's up with my old high school. There was a page that caught my eye. The teaching staff. My old high school has a new AP English teacher. He is also the man in my visions. His name is Edward Mason.

* * *

**Yes I finally officially added Edward's name in my story. Guess what? If you don't review, this is the last time you'll ever see him in this story! I mean it! I got plans for him, but if nobody's reading then I'm gonna have to change everything and I'm sure everybody who's a Team Jacob will be very pleased. So review, or no Edward. I mean it! Click that green button!!!**


	22. Chapter 20 Found

**Okay so I know you guys are probably mad at me for not posting in 2 months. I am so so so sorry!!!! I've been very busy with high school and the daily after school volleyball practices and other stuff. I finally found the time to write this very short chapter but it's better than nothing right? Again I am sorry I have not been posting anything lately. I have had the urge to write a bunch of poems though. You can read them; my fiction press account is on my profile.**

**Thanks to: Jacob Black Ooft… Phitt, gummiebears, Who are you I am me, Amanda and tinkrb311ar3b31.**

**Special thanks to gummiebears again for editing this very short chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Found**

**BPOV**

I can't believe I found him. He's my sister's English teacher. This day just keeps getting better and better. I place the yearbook back and jumped out the window. I have to go to the library to research Edward Mason. I'm glad the library is close by. I walked into the library and grabbed a computer. I went on Google and typed in Edward Mason in the search box. No match found. I typed in the high school Elizabeth is in and found their website. I looked for the "staff and faculty" section and clicked it. Now Mason…Mason. Ah...Found him. I clicked his name and found out what I already know; he's the 10th grade American Literature teacher. There were a few links about homework and nothing else. I logged off, grabbed a book and a sat. I pretended to read as I thought of a plan to get to Edward before the Volturi does.

-10 minutes later-

I got it! It's not perfect, but it's desperate. I just have to hope I don't get them in any kind of danger. I can't risk losing them.

* * *

**I know it's super duper short but it better than nothing right? Don't worry, I'm writing chapter 21 right now along with my other fanfiction stories I have stuck in my head. Please review!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 21 Reunion

**Haha I actually finished another within a week! *appluse* lol Okay so this is another short chapter:( so enjoy! The next chapter should up posted soon! **

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Special thanks to tink3rb3113b31!**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Reunited**

**BPOV**

I walk back to my human parents' home. It was cold and dark outside, but it didn't matter. I was going to see my parents again in 10 years. What am I going to say? Do I still call them mom and dad? Will they remember me? Their first daughter. As I walk towards their front door, I got some butterflies in my stomach. Is that even possible for a vampire to feel butterflies in their stomach? I rang the doorbell. It made a high pitched birdie noise. I heard several footsteps coming toward the door. The footsteps stop. I heard someone's heart beating beat faster. They were all very nervous. Slowly, the big wooden door opened. A middle aged woman with short, shoulder-length blond hair wore this long, black dress pants with a green fancy top. Next to her was a man in a semi-formal suit that was gray on the outside and navy blue in the inside. He had a bit of gray in his short brown hair. Behind them was Elizabeth. She had changed into a bright blue spaghetti strap dress that's covers above her knees. "Hi." I barely managed to say out loud. Renee, my mom, gasped and put her hands on her mouth like she was surprised in a party. My dad Charlie looks like he's in shock. Elizabeth had a smile on.

"B—B--Bella?" My dad managed to say. There were tears forming in his eyes.

"Hi dad." I said with a small smile.

"My baby!" Mom said with happiness in her voice. She opened her arms toward me and in return I gave her a hug.

"Hi mom." I said. Everybody's emotions were happiness and joy. We were all just happy to be together as a family again. We all thought this day was lost when I died in the car crash. Who knew in 10 years, I would come back to life and reunite with my family again?

"You're finally home." My mom said in my hair. She didn't let go of our hug yet, and I don't want her to.

"Yeah. I'm finally home." I said with the brightest smile on my face.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW!!!!


	24. Chapter 22 Planning

**So I'm guessing all you guys are hating me for delaying this chapter for so long! I am deeply sorry! I've been so wrapped up with my school work and my sports teams. I know I probably lost most of my readers, but I hope you guys will still be reading!**

**Thanks to everybody who is still reading my story!!! I love you guys! =] **

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Planning**

**BPOV**

After getting our small happy reunion hugs, we got inside the house and sat in the living room. I saw on the one seat couch and my family all sat on the large sofa across from me. We were in an awkward silence until my mom said-

"So. Ummm. How are you?"

"I'm good. Considering." I replied a bit too fast. Maybe I should take it slow, everybody's feeling nervous and in shock. My dad the most.

"How did you survive the crash?" My dad blurted out.

"Charlie!" My mom scolded.

"No, it's okay. I should tell you anyways." I said. I need to do this as gently as possible. If I tell them too much it might throw them over the top. "When the crash happened, I was saved by a stranger. He healed me, cared for me for years. But since last year, I was able to get it together and go on my own. I met this man, this wonderful man. I know you would have loved him."

"Loved?" My mom interrupted.

"Let her finish." My dad said, "Go on sweetie."

"But this group of people took him away. I am certain that it was the same stranger who took care of me all these years took him away from me. I know they took him because they want me back."

"If it's money, we can help." My mom said. "Right Charlie? We still have some saved in our bank accounts." She looked at my dad hoping he would help her out.

"It's not money that they want. It's actually some_one_." I said stopping my mom's ranting.

"Who's this someone?" My dad asked curiously. He put his hands on my mom's shoulders as it comforted her. She put her hands on top of my dad's hands, reassuring him it was okay. That made my dad a bit calmer, because he knew she was here no matter what. Somehow, my mom made everything feel like it was going to be okay.

"It's someone named Edward Mason." I said looking at Elizabeth.

"My English teacher?" Elisabeth asked with shock in her tone.

"Yeah."

"What does he have to do with your boyfriend?!" She had yelled with anger and I could see she felt protective of her teacher.

"I don't know. All I know is they're interested in him. I can't explain why or how."

"No, you are not taking him anywhere!"

"Why are you so protective of Mr. Mason?" I asked, suggesting she had a crush on him.

"I just… I-"

"It's okay to like Mr. Mason. He didn't do anything wrong. I just need to take him out of the grid for a while, so I can figure out why they want him and what he got to do with me. I will never put a human in danger with these types of strangers. You should know that."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Okay. How do I help?" She already got the sense I needed her.

I smiled. "All right, here's the plan…"

**

* * *

**

I know I probably don't deserve it, but please review! I love hearing new ideas or comments from my readers!


	25. Chapter 23 Plan One

**OMG. I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON. I know, I know it's been about 11 months since I've updated this story. I probably lost most of my readers, and it's my own fault. I so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long. It's been a stressful year, and well I'm just not used to all of this stress.**

**I know a lot of readers used this excuse, but yeah, I've had the LONGEST writer's block. **

**I also know this chapter is really short, and I'm sorry if it seemed rushed, but this is all I can write right now. I'm trying my best to balance school, sports and writing. I used to be so good at it in middle school; high school just isn't as easy… **

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta Garbzulz.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 23. If you don't remember what happened so far in the story, here's a quick summary: **

_Bella used to work for the Volturi, but she fell in love with Jacob Black, a werewolf. Bella had to pick the love of her life, or her job, she picked Jacob. She and Jacob were about to get married, but someone in her past, Chris, got in the way. He kidnapped Jacob and in Bella's vision, she believes she saw Jacob get murdered. Bella's back in San Francisco because she wants to get revenge. She's trying to get to Edward Mason before the Volturi takes him. Currently, she is with her blood family and is cooking up a plan to get to Edward before the Volturi._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 23 – Step One**

**Elizabeth's POV (Elizabeth is Bella's sister)**

_-Ringggg!-_

The last bell rung. All of my classmates left the classroom quickly. I stayed behind. I was on a mission for my dead sister.

I don't even know where to begin with Bella. I'm still in shock. I mean, she abandoned us for ten years. But she still is family, and I would do anything for my family.

"Mr. Mason, I was wondering if I could do the extra credit assignment." I asked sweetly. It was so hard to be serious when you're around Mr. Mason. With his sexy hair, his dreamy eyes, and that super sexy smile… I could just stare at him all day.

"Splendid! Here are the essay topics." Mr. Mason handed me a small stack of paper. "It also includes the instructions and helpful ideas if you are stuck with your essay. Do- "

"Lizzie?" I heard my sister say. Just in time too. "You ready to leave?"

Mr. Mason looked up and saw my sister. She wore a brown overcoat, a white turtle neck, dark jeans and black high heel boots. Her hair was down, but her bangs covered a part of her side of her head, and just barely hid her left eye. She looked like a mysterious women. And Mr. Mason was hooked on her.

Exactly how she planned it.

"Yeah, just a second Bella." I faced Mr. Mason and said, "Thanks Mr. Mason." I turned back around to my sister and said, "We're going to look for condos right?"

"You two are looking at real estate?" I heard Mr. Mason ask as we were about to walk out his classroom. We both looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, I am. I just moved here and, well I can't sleep on Elizabeth's couch forever." Bella said politely.

"Well, I actually have a spare bedroom at my house. Would you like to stay there until you have a place for yourself? It's free of charge." Mr. Mason smiled flirtatiously. Bella walked toward Mr. Mason, pretending like she had to think about it.

She finally said, "Okay, Mr. Mason, I will take you up on your offer. Only because you're Elizabeth's teacher."

"Then it's settled, Bella will move in with you tomorrow after school." I said. Edward, uh I mean Mr. Mason and Bella shared a moment, then Bella turned around and we walked out of the classroom.

"Step one done." She said as we climbed into the car.

"What's step two?" I asked.

"Step two does not concern you. You are going to school tomorrow and you are going to forget I ever came back." She said with a flat voice.

"But-" I tried to protest.

"No buts. You, mom and dad are already in risk because you know I am a vampire. I am not risking my family anymore." She put the keys into the car and drove toward sunset. "You have no idea what they will do to you if they knew I was here."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter. Just other very powerful vampires." She said. "Very powerful vampires."

I didn't know what else to say, so I just stayed quiet throughout the rest of the ride.

We got home and she dropped me off. I got out of the car, but she stayed in the car. "There are some things I need to take care of before I go inside. I'll be back in a few hours." She said. I looked at her and I knew there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Okay…" I said slowly.

"See you in a few." She said quickly as she drove away.

I walked back to my house and got a text. It was from James. He's so sweet. He texted me, _**I miss you babe. Call me soon. Love you.**_ I smiled. He's just the best.

I got into the house and went straight to my room. I dialed James' number and he picked up after the first ring. "Hello?" He said.

"Hi babe, I miss you." I said sweetly.

"I missed you too. What did you do today…"

* * *

**Yes I know it's short, but tell me what you think in the review box please! I'll be inspired to write more if I know my readers are back! :D**


End file.
